Lights of Remnant:Prologue Volume
by Quillion9000
Summary: This is the start of Cobalt Sky's journey. A boy who dreamed of being nothing more than a simple guard ends up making the promise to become a Huntsman. You'll see him grow from a baby to a teenager. Will he be ready for what's to come or will he crack under the pressure? Can he face the enemies to come or will he fail? (Sequel - Lights of Remnant:Volume 1-3)
1. Abandoned & Family

_**For fans of Light of Remnant, this is a seperation of the Prologue Volume from the main Volumes. I have taken the 13 chapters of Cobalt's back story and double checked them to eliminate all errors as well as adding in a clearer picture of the passage of time. I cleaned these chapters up greatly to make them even better and easier to read. Please Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Vale: Sky Village, Night…**_

_**Baby: About a month old**_

A woman in a brown cloak snuck into the village. Bits of red hair flowed from under the hood she wore, but no other features could be made out. In a basket she carried a sleeping baby boy with tufts of sky-blue hair. The woman looked around the village trying to find a place for him.

Every house was dark, and it was hard to tell which house would be a loving home for him. Eventually she walked up to the biggest building in the village and sat him on the doorstep before placing a letter in his basket.

"I'm sorry, but I can't raise you. I'm not the motherly type. I know you may never forgive me, nor do I expect you to." Tears fell from her eyes. "My only hope is that someone here can give you what you need."

The baby began to cry causing doors to open all around their location. The woman ran and jumped over the wall before anyone could see her. She ran from the village as men and women came to stand around the basket.

A young man with long blond hair in a ponytail walked towards the group and boy that was now being cuddled by one of the women. He wore purple robes with touches of white here and there. On his back there was a lance.

"Now what do we have here?" The man asked staring at the now whimpering infant.

"Lord Ike, we came out of our homes to find this crying child on the meeting hall's steps. We also found this letter in his basket." One of the guards affirmed.

Ike took the letter and began reading it:

'_I'm not a good mother. I know I'm not. I have no right raising a child. Think of me as a monster if you must but take care of this child. Please, let him retain the name Cobalt Stone. It was the name his late father wished to give him.'_

The man closed his eyes sadly. _"A mother hurt by the loss of her lover thinks herself unworthy of raising their child." _He looked at the villagers. "I know it is late, but this child needs a home. Are there any willing to take him in?"

"I can do it Lord Ike?" One of the women said. "I have a son of my own, so I have everything needed to raise another boy."

He was about to agree until the woman that held him spoke up. "I wish to keep him. He's just so cute, and I would ensure he grew into a fine young man."

An old guard spoke up. "I'll take him. This village is still small and we're going to need strong men."

Another man said, "No way, this little guy could become a great Hunter. Let me take him and guide him towards that."

Soon all the adults were trying to lay claim to the child, but that stopped when he began to cry not happy with all the loud voices around him.

Once he was quiet, Ike spoke up. "I am touched that you would wish to raise this child. He was left on our meeting steps, so I say we all raise him. He shall be the village's child. If at time you wish to step away, you can.

In addition, children are free to choose their own path, and he shall be no different. His name shall be Cobalt Stone like his late father wished." He grabbed the child. "For tonight, I'll take the boy. Is what I've said agreeable to all?"

Everyone agreed and soon returned home with Ike taking the boy to his own home. For now, he put him in the basket and sat down beside it in a chair.

He smiled at the sleeping baby. "We'll make sure you grow into a proper young man and be your family from here on out. Now get some rest little Cobalt."

_**Sky Village, 2 Years Later…**_

_**Cobalt: Age 2**_

Cobalt now had medium length spiky, sky blue hair and he had stunning, bright yellow eyes. He wore a dark blue shirt with matching pants. The boy was currently sitting on the side lines watching two of the guard's train.

They were brothers only they'd had different mothers. The first was a dog Faunus with short black hair and matching tail a tail. The second was a human with short brown hair. Both had hazel eyes and were well built from their years as guards. Other than that, there were minor differences between the two. They both used a sword with a gun mode and metal shield, and they wore purple, leather armor

"Come on Stone, you're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me." The dog Faunus taunted as he pushed his brother back.

Stone was panting. "We weren't all lucky to be born as Faunus, Gold. Some of us have to work to get your level of strength and stamina."

Gold chuckled. "True, I am pretty awesome, but that's no excuse. Come on, you've managed to beat me before."

Stone looked at Cobalt and winked which got the boy's attention. He knew just what to do.

Stone stood up straight. "Here I come."

Gold got ready to defend until Cobalt shouted, "Aqua!"

Gold turned expecting to see his girlfriend who often came to these practices if for nothing else than to spend time with Cobalt. The guard didn't see her, nor did he see his brother who knocked him down. Stone pointed the practice sword over his brother's chest.

Gold glared at Stone. "No fair using Cobalt."

Cobalt ran over and was paid with a sweet bun from Stone's pouch as he playfully ruffled the kid's hair. "I didn't use him. I paid him for a service."

Gold looked at Cobalt offended. "Cobalt, I thought you were my little buddy." Cobalt ran over and hugged the guard making him smile. "Alright, I guess it's not your fault my brother decided to cheat." He got into a crouching position. "Come on, I'll give you a doggyback ride."

Stone rolled his eyes. "It's piggyback ride bro."

Cobalt happily hoped onto the Faunus' back. "Not when I give them."

He took off as Stone shook his head.

Cobalt happily shouted, "Faster! Faster!"

Gold smiled. "You asked for it. Hold on tight."

He took off running around the walled village as Cobalt happily giggled the whole way.

_**Three Years Later…**_

_**Cobalt: Age 5**_

Cobalt was growing into a fine young man that brought a lot of joy to the small village. He was currently playing with the only other kid in town and his best friend, Steel Water. He'd been placed in a comparable situation to Cobalt since his parents' untimely deaths.

He wore clothes like Cobalt except his favorite colors were black, white, and grey. Today he was wearing a white shirt with black pants and grey shoes. Unlike Cobalt, Steel's hair was black, smooth, and kept short. He also had dark blue eyes.

"Get back here Steel!" Cobalt shouted, with a smile, as he chased his friend.

Steel happily shouted. "No way! You have to catch me!"

Cobalt got an idea. He ran around one of the houses and got in Steel's way. The two crashed to the ground laughing.

"I got you." Cobalt happily stated as he got to his feet running off.

Steel smiled as he got back up. "It won't be long before your chasing me again."

_**One Year Later…**_

_**Cobalt: Age 6**_

_**Steel: Age 6**_

Cobalt and Steel were celebrating their shared birthday with the whole. Aqua stood behind them. She had beautiful, long ocean blue hair and soft, dark blue eyes. She wore a sundress that matched. She was one of the nicest women in the village and considered the boy's mother.

She was one of the main cooks for them making yummy meals and plenty of sweets. She always tended to the boys when they got hurt or chided them when they caused mischief. Also, in attendance were some of the villagers that faded out of the boys' lives.

They chose instead to be friendly rather than have a hand in raising them. Gold and Stone, who they both saw as uncle were there with Lord Ike. The man they could easily see as their father. He told the boys the best stories about heroic Hunters and guards and made time to play with them. Gold and Stone presented the boys with a long box each.

"Cobalt's present is from me." Gold stated.

Stone said, "I got Steel's present."

Aqua smiled at the boys. "Go on and open them."

Cobalt opened his present finding two hand-crafted, training katanas. Steel opened his finding a hand-crafted, dual training staff blade. Both boys smiled and looked at Lord Ike hopeful.

"You mean we can start learning how to fight?" Steel asked.

Ike nodded. "It won't be anything to straining, but those of us who care for you decided that now was the right time to give you your own training weapons." He put an arm around Gold and Stone. "Starting tomorrow, our finest guard will see to your training."

"I pledge to become the world's greatest Hunter." Steel said placing his weapon forward.

Cobalt placed his weapon over his. "I pledge to become the best guard Sky Village has ever seen."

Aqua smirked at her boys. "You two want to go out and spar, don't you?"

"Can we?" Both boys asked hopefully.

Aqua nodded, and they ran from the house to the front yard where they began hitting their weapons against each other. It wasn't anything grand, like what they would get up to in the future, but to them this was the first step in achieving their goals.

_**Two Years Later…**_

_**Cobalt: Age 8**_

_**Steel: Age 8**_

Both boys had just finished training and were on their way back to Aqua's. Their clothes were filthy, they were covered in bruises, and they were drenched in sweat. Both boys absolutely loved it. After all, what was the point in training if you weren't going to work hard.

Over the past couple of years, the boy's hair had grown out a bit becoming medium length. Cobalt maintained his same style of clothing, but Steel had changed. He now wore a white shirt, grey jacket, and black pants.

The boys eventually decided to catch their breath and take a break, so they fell onto a patch of grass. Steel held up his training staff, now scratched and worn from the couple years of training they'd received much like Cobalt's twin training katanas.

Cobalt saw that his friend seemed sad. "Do you miss them?"

Steel closed his eyes. "I know I may have been too young at the time, but I now know what their job was. I miss them, but Aqua says they're still with me even if I can no longer see them."

Cobalt looked at the sky. "Do you think we'll still be with each other even after you go off to a combat school?"

Steel chuckled. "Of course, we will. We're best friends besides I'm not leaving for nine years, and you better believe I'll come back to visit when I can. After I graduate, I'll make Sky Village my base of operations. That way we'll be known for Lord Ike and I."

Cobalt rolled to his stomach and looked at his friend. "You know, I've never asked before, but why do you want to be a Hunter?"

Steel smiled, "Everyone in the village speaks about how strong my parents were. How they kept people safe from Grimm. That's why I want to be a Hunter. I want to keep people safe like them. Why do you want to be a guard? Wouldn't you rather find your mother?"

Cobalt closed his eyes. "My mother made it clear she didn't want me while everyone in Sky Village has treated me like their own." He opened his eyes determined. "I want to repay them for everything they've done. The best way to do that is to become a guard like Gold and Stone."

"Then from here on out let's push each other to work hard and make our dreams a reality. We stop being whinny kids and become men Sky Village can be proud of." Steel stood, smiled, and held out his hand to Cobalt. "Are you with me?"

Cobalt smiled and grasped the hand letting his friend pull him up. "Alright, from here on out we work hard to turn our dreams into reality."

Cobalt put one katana in, and Steel put his staff over top of it.

They said, "It's a promise between friends and rivals."

Aqua walked up and ruffled their hair. "You two are just so cute."

"We're not cute." Steel defended.

Cobalt nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we're men of this village now."

Aqua smiled warmly at her children. "Okay, then would you two men protect me as I gather the laundry?"

"It would be our honor." Cobalt said.

Steel said, "I'll make sure no Grimm harm either of you."

"I shall stay by your side in case any criminals attack." Cobalt declared.

"If you do an excellent job, I'll let you have some of the cookies I made." Aqua offered.

They both nodded and followed her. Cobalt stuck by her side while Steel scanned the area for Grimm.


	2. Tragedy

_**Sky Village, Two Years Later…**_

_**Cobalt: Age 10**_

_**Steel: Age 10**_

Gold was the only one overseeing the boy's training which was odd considering both brothers usually did so. If they couldn't, the other one would provide a reason for their brother's absence. All Gold had said was that Stone was busy, and quickly shifted the topic to said training. Currently, Cobalt and Steel where squaring off with each other.

"Get ready Steel because today I'm winning." Cobalt stated determined.

Steel smiled, "You're good Cobalt, but I'm aiming to become one of the top Hunters in the world. That means I can't afford to lose to you."

"We'll see." Cobalt stated.

He charged forward swinging his swords, but Steel blocked every strike with practiced ease. Cobalt wasn't about to let up. He started swinging his blades faster. While Steel kept up his guard, he was pushed back. Steel smirked before pivoting to the right and sticking out his foot.

Cobalt tripped over it, and before he could get up, Steel placed his staff on his friend's back. "Looks like I win again."

Cobalt rolled onto his back and sighed. "Man, I can never seem to beat you."

Steel helped him up. "Yeah, but you're coming along well. You'll make an excellent guard."

Cobalt smiled. "Well, just you watch. I'll beat you someday."

Gold smiled. _"They've developed a fine rivalry. Cobalt will probably ask Stone and I for extra training once Steel has left. We'll have to get Lord Ike out here to help because only a former Huntsman like him could help Cobalt keep up."_

Cobalt noticed someone at the gate. "Is that Stone?"

Gold looked at the gate and was shocked to see his brother stumbling through the village gate soaked in blood. "Steel, you and Cobalt need to get Lord Ike. Tell him I sent you and Grimm are coming to the village."

"Grimm?" Steel asked shocked. "I thought they only showed up when there were negative emotions."

Gold shook his head. "That attracts Grimm, but they show up in villages like this far too often. We've been fortunate that none have come to the village in five years." He started running to his brother. "Go you two!"

Cobalt noticed that Steel was staring at the gate gritting his teeth, so he patted his friend on the back. "Come on, we should do as Gold stated and get Lord Ike."

Steel looked at his friend and sighed. "Right, let's go."

They ran to Ike's house and barreled right through the door. "Lord Ike!"

Ike came running. "Boys, is something wrong?"

"Stone stumbled into the village covered in blood." Cobalt quickly stated.

"Gold sent us to tell you that Grimm are on their way." Steel finished.

Ike nodded. "You boys did a good job." He walked to a weapon rack and grabbed his lance. "Now, I want you to stay in this house and lock the doors after I've left." He walked over to a nearby table and grabbed his scroll. "If Grim come, there's a passage out of the village in my basement. Use it to get out of here."

"What about you?" Cobalt asked concerned.

"I'm going do my job until a friend of mine arrives to aid us." Ike walked to the door. "He was planning a visit, and I'll send him a message to let him know what's coming."

"We can help fight." Steel declared.

Ike knelt before the two boys. "I know you've been training, but Grimm are a threat neither of you are prepared to face. They need specialized training. At least an official guard at most a certified Hunter. No, you two need to stay safe."

Steel looked at the ground as tears came to his eyes. "That was what my parents said before they left."

Cobalt hadn't even considered that as he looked from his friend to Ike with a frown.

Ike smiled at the boys. "Hey now, no one said any of us were dying." He looked at Steel. "Your parents were mighty Hunters, but I'm no slouch. We're just doing what we can to protect our village's future. Now stay here and after today we'll have a big celebration."

Steel and Cobalt nodded. Ike ran out the door and the boys locked all the doors before moving into a hallway that was near the basement. The boys huddled together as they heard gunshots and fighting outside.

"Steel, Lord Ike's okay, right? Gold, Silver, and Aqua? Everyone? They're alright, right?" Cobalt asked terrified.

Steel smiled. "Remember what Gold said. They're attracted to negative emotions." Tears fell from his eyes. "We have to keep our spirits high."

Both boys hugged each other trying to comfort one another. Then growling came from the basement as the fighting outside continued.

"Steel?" Cobalt whispered.

"We need to run, now." Steel got to his feet and picked his friend up. "Our only chance is to get to the river and hop in the fishing boat."

Cobalt was shaking. "I'm scared Steel."

Steel took a deep breath to steady his own nerves. "Don't worry." He nodded with a smirk. "I'm your best friend, and the future Number 1 Hunter. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you." The door to the basement was smashed open and red eyes stared at them. "Run!"

The boys bolted for the front door opening it to find Ike standing against a pack of Beowolves. They stood on their hind legs and were muscular. Bone like spikes protruded from their arms, back and knees, and they had long, sharp claws. Ike was panting with blood covering his robes.

Steel and Cobalt saw dead villagers everywhere. Stone's weapons laid near a blood splatter. Gold's lifeless body was laying before Aqua's house, and the door was smashed down. Cobalt was frozen in place just staring at the now ruined place he'd called home.

"Cobalt, get out the way!" Steel shouted pushing his friend to the side.

The Beowolf, from inside, crashed down on top of Steel swiping at his chest.

Cobalt got to his feet. "Steel, no!"

Ike turned around and shot fire dust from his lance sending the beast back into the house. Cobalt ran over and picked his friend up. Steel was in bad shape with a large, deep gash across his chest that was gushing forth with blood.

"How about that?" Steel chuckled despite the pain. "I saved you like a real Huntsman."

Ike shouted, "Get him out here Cobalt! I'll keep them here as long as I can!"

Ike was fighting off the pack. Fresh tears ran down Cobalt's cheeks as he ran having put Steel on his back. He ran into the woods with every ounce of strength, and a great deal of adrenaline, his little body had. They were soon chased by what remained of the Beowolves.

"Cobalt, you have to drop me?" Steel weakly said.

Cobalt shook his head. "I won't." He looked at a cave and ran to it placing Steel down before drawing his training katanas. "I'm not losing you to."

Steel tried and failed to get to his feet as the first Beowolf broke through the trees. "You need to go! Don't be stubborn!"

Cobalt couldn't stop the tears as he stood his ground. "I am a guard of Sky Village and its people. I won't run any more. I'm standing my ground."

"I'm already dead. Save yourself." Steel demanded. "Get to the river."

More Beowolves followed the first, but Cobalt did not run. He readied himself to fight knowing he would die, but he didn't care. Then, a Faunus ran into the clearing effortlessly dealing with the first Beowolf.

This Faunus was a well-built old man with a white mustache and lion ears; however, his head was bald. He wore a white lab coat and carried a dual bladed fighting staff. He came to stand before the boys and killed the Grimm with such ease and practice that he had to be a Hunter.

Soon every Grimm had been finished off, so the man turned his attention to the boys. "Ike told me you were out here before…"

"Please, you have to help my friend!" Cobalt frantically begged.

The man nodded and knelt beside Steel who smiled. "You're Lloyd Grail. Lord Ike said you were one of the best Huntsmen around. Your semblance allows you to strengthen people's Auras at will. They call it Charge if I remember correctly."

Lloyd was checking Steel's wounds. "So, Ike said that about me?" The old Hunter smiled. "He was always my favorite student."

"Is he going to be okay?" Cobalt asked.

Lloyd sighed sadly and stood up shaking his head. "I'm sorry, but his wound is too severe. I'll let you make peace with him before he passes."

Cobalt thought by now he'd have cried all his tears, but more fell as he knelt by Steel's side. "I'm so sorry. If I hadn't stopped…"

Steel sat up and punched Cobalt in the face knocking his best friend to his butt. This action only caused more blood to spew forth from the wound. Though it was not as noticeable as the scream of agony Steel gave.

He got it under control and grit his teeth as Cobalt was stunned into silence. "No, I won't have you thinking like that. It was my choice to save your life." He smiled. "It's what any Hunter would have done. Now dry your tears and stand tall. You're a man, remember?"

Cobalt wiped his eyes and helped his friend lay down once more. "Steel, I'll… I'll inherit your dream to become the best Huntsman because I don't want anyone to go through what I'm going through now."

Steel smiled. "Yeah, become a Hunter that can protect the new friends you'll make. A Huntsman that will surpass me."

"Count on it." Cobalt sniffled. "You and everyone else will be with me, so you can see me grow and become that Hunter."

Steel slowly closed his eyes. "Yeah… I'll be watching… always"

Steel let out one last breath before dying. Cobalt tried to contain the tears, but it was an impossible task. He cried over his dead friend as Lloyd watched on with a bowed head in respect. Cobalt eventually finished and looked to Lloyd for guidance.

The lion Faunus sighed sadly. "Grab your friend. We'll give him and everyone else the burial they deserve."

Cobalt said nothing as he grabbed Steel's lifeless body and followed Lloyd back to the village. Together they went about finding and burying everyone they could. For those like Stone, whose body they couldn't find, they made a grave and buried a personal possession or two.

_**Night…**_

Cobalt was on his knees looking at the graves in silence until Lloyd came up to him resting a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. Ike had asked me to come patrol the woods, but I was…"

Cobalt sighed sadly. "I don't blame you." He turned and looked up at the man. "But, if you feel as though you must do something for me, then train me. You're a famous Hunter, right? Once I'm trained, get me into a Hunter's Academy."

Lloyd smiled slightly. "I was planning on offering that and so much more because you impressed me. The way you stood your ground. In my eyes that makes you worthy of my help and inventions."

Cobalt yawned, the weight of the day's events finally setting in. Lloyd picked him up, and the boy fell asleep in the old Huntsman's arms.


	3. New Life

_**Patch: Lloyd's Lab, Cobalt's Bedroom**_

_**Cobalt: Age 10**_

Cobalt woke up confused. He looked around the room he was in noticing that it was sparsely decorated. All it had was a bed, dresser, and closet. Then it all came rushing back to him. Stone coming back injured, the Grimm, everyone's deaths, and his promise.

Tears welled up in Cobalt's. "Everyone."

Then Steel's words came to mind. _"Now dry your tears and stand tall. You're a man, remember? Become a Hunter that can protect the new friends you'll make. A Huntsman that will surpass me… Yeah… I'll be watching… always"_

Cobalt rubbed his eyes and hopped out of bed. _"That's right. I made a new pledge. To become a Hunter. Instead of mourning them, I'll find ways to honor their memory."_

A knock came at his door. "Cobalt, is everything okay?"

Cobalt took a deep breath. "I'm fine, and I'm ready to begin."

Lloyd entered the room and saw the determination in his eyes. _"The kids certainly got the motivation." _He nodded. "Alright kid, we're going to begin, but not where you think. Come with me."

_**Hallways**_

Lloyd gave Cobalt a scroll, and the current page looked like adoption papers Ike once showed him.

"I get it. This way it's legal for me to stay with and train under you." Cobalt got an idea. "Mr. Grail, could you change my last name to Sky?"

Lloyd asked, "You wish to honor your village, yes?" Cobalt nodded as he handed back the scroll. "I think it's a lovely sentiment. I'll have your name changed as soon as I am able. Now, for today I'm going to be giving you a weapon with potential and a few augmentations."

"What are those words?" Cobalt asked confused. "I've never heard them before."

Lloyd understood. "I suppose you wouldn't have. Let me start with a little explanation. I retired as a Hunter some time ago only taking the occasional jobs these days. My main line of work is that of inventor and dust supplier. Though nowhere near as big as the Schnee's, I do alright.

That is what I'm offering you. I can augment your body and give you a weapon that is truly unique. It is important to note that these are prototypes. Unfinished. Though everything should be sorted by the time you go to a Hunter Academy."

"_A weapon not seen before… Steel would have loved that."_ Cobalt shook his head clearing his thoughts. "If I'm going to become a Hunter that can protect those precious to him, then I'll need all the help I can get. I accept."

"A Hunter that can protect those precious to them? You're sounding exactly how I pictured the inheritor of my work. Trust in me kid, and I'll help you become that Huntsman." Lloyd stated seriously.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes." Cobalt added as they entered another room.

_**Operating Room**_

Cobalt saw a clean room with an odd-looking bed. There was a cart near the bed with a syringe, a metal disc with red, green, brown, and blue dots on it, and a few other odds and ends he didn't know.

"Lay on the bed and remove your shirt. I'll be putting you under for this operation." Lloyd explained.

Cobalt wanted this, but he had some trepidations.

Lloyd rested a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me kid. You're a promising young Hunter, and someone I'm liking more as time goes on. I have no intention of doing anything to harm you. I'm well versed in the human body."

Cobalt took a deep breath and removed his shirt hoping on the odd bed. He found it cold. Lloyd then brought out some pills and handed them to Cobalt. He took them without hesitation and eventually passed out.

_**Cobalt's Room, Days Later…**_

Cobalt came to and rubbed his head feeling a weird bit of metal to the right of his right eye. He felt to the left of his left eye finding another bit of metal. He got out of bed and found a blue T-shirt and pants waiting for him.

He dressed himself and felt an odd sensation on his back. Cobalt touched the spot where he felt the sensation feeling cold metal. He ran his hand along his back finding that the metal made a circle. Then there was a knock at his door.

At this point, he knew who it was. "Come in Mr. Grail."

Lloyd entered. "Good, you're up. Now I can explain what I've given you." He turned. "Come along."

_**Hallways**_

"I've injected what are known as nanobots into your body. They're tiny robots that will rely on the energy your body produces like your organs. They have numerous benefits. Such as rapidly speeding up your recovery time, if your Aura is ever over-taxed.

In addition, they will help your body develop as you train and repair your electronics if something ever happens to them. Though, you may notice a slight increase in apatite, but nothing major I assure you." Lloyd began.

"Aura?" Cobalt asked.

"That will be explained in due time." Lloyd stated. "I've also outfitted you with a little style. I want you to think of sunglasses covering your eyes."

Cobalt raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. To his surprise, dark blue sunglasses sprouted from the metal covering his eyes.

"They can change into any color you want in case you decide you no longer like blue." Lloyd explained.

Cobalt thought about it. _"I suppose a change of style can help me honor Steel. Though what color should I go with? Black, White, or Grey? I got it! Silver."_

His sunglasses immediately changed.

Lloyd raised an eye-brow. "Decided to change already?"

"Blue's my favorite color, but silver is a nice representation of what my friend liked. His favorite colors were black, white, and gray, so I figured it was a middle ground between those three. So, if it's not too much trouble, could my next outfit include some Silver accents?" Cobalt replied.

Lloyd smiled. "Consider it done."

They entered a new room.

_**Combat Room**_

They'd entered an empty room.

"This is the Combat Room. Theoretically, indestructible. Later you'll be fighting opponents I've made for you. Today, it is for you to test out that weapon on your back. Are you familiar with the diverse types of dust?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh…" Cobalt thought back to the lesson he received from Gold. "Water, fire, air, earth and lightning are basic while ice, steam, gravity, and others are more complex or mixtures of the basic dust."

"Correct." Lloyd nodded. "Currently that disc on your back holds 25 units of water, fire, air, and earth dust. That amount will increase as time goes on, and your body becomes more adept with it. As for lightning dust, that'll be added to a later model.

Cobalt said, "Okay, but what is this weapon exactly."

"Like the sunglasses, imagine the type of dust and weapon you wish to create." Lloyd explained.

Cobalt thought about air dust and a katana. The green dot on his back glowed and in mere moments a green katana appeared in his left hand.

"Wow!" Cobalt was amazed. "This is lighter than my training katanas."

"You are currently holding a weapon worth about 10 units of dust. So long as it does not get chipped or broken, you can return the full amount to your disc for later use. In combat. you can repair the weapon, but it will naturally take a certain amount of dust.

Once you and the weapon become better, the units it takes to craft a weapon will lessen. It's also important to learn about managing your dust and how best to use it. To that end, I will be showing and explaining weapons to you as part of your training." Lloyd explained.

Cobalt thought about the weapon returning and it vanished. "Man, Steel would have loved this. Hm…" Another thought came to his mind. "If this ever fails me, I'm going to need another weapon. Something I can pull out as a last resort or if a fight pushes me to that point."

"A wise idea." Lloyd smiled. "This weapon was my idea, so what do you have in mind for a second weapon. Tell me, and I'll make it out of the best materials I have."

"Twin Katana's with a gun function." Cobalt stated.

"A gun mode?" Lloyd looked Cobalt over a few times. "For you, I'd say pistols are the way to go for now. I'll also have your new outfit made with your specifications in mind."

"If that's the case, I would like a jacket with that outfit you're making." Cobalt added.

"Taking on your friend's style." Lloyd nodded. "Another wonderful way to honor the man that saved you. All your request will be met. You have anything else you wish to add?"

"Only to ask when our training begins?" Cobalt asked.

"Your body is going to need a week to acclimate to the changes before we can begin the physical side of your training. In that time, I will begin your mental training. As for today, take your time and get acclimated to your new home." Lloyd replied.

Cobalt thought about something. "Sir, Lord Ike said he knew my father, but that he wouldn't tell me anything about him until I was ready. Did you know him? Is there anything you can tell me about him?"

Lloyd said, "Ike probably didn't want to tell you anything about him because your father was a Hunter and feared that would make your choice of career for you. Ike always did want people to choose their own paths."

"My father was a Huntsman?" Cobalt asked surprised.

Lloyd nodded. "He was. Though Ike and I didn't know him well. I know he was strong. Worked with him a few times. Ran into him occasionally. A man of honor. He had spiky, dark blue hair and piercing green eyes. His Semblance was Mimicry if I'm remembering correctly?"

"That word again, Semblance. I think Steel spoke of it when he saw you. I think Lord Ike said it a few times when he'd tell us stories. What were you guys talking about? What is a Semblance?" Cobalt asked.

Lloyd thought about it before shrugging. "I suppose a little lesson couldn't hurt. Okay, before I begin, understand that nanobots have unlocked your Aura for you. Now everyone has an Aura, but it's effect in left unlocked.

Aura is a layer of defense for a Hunter that protects the body but can be overwhelmed. It is important to note that some people are born with a stronger Aura than others allowing them to stave off more damage. It's taken a step further by the manifestation of a Semblance.

Sometimes it appears, needs danger to activate, or can be brought out through other means. Every Hunter usually gets one. Most of the time, it's random, but there are instances where a parent's Semblance will be passed onto their child.

For instance, my Semblance is Charge. At my choosing, I can enhance a person's Aura making it stronger and keeping them fighting longer. Your father had Mimicry which I'm hoping you inherited because his had two extremely parts to it that would aid in your training.

One, he could learn practically anything from observing a person, such as combat styles, if they have an Aura. Two, if he formed a strong enough bond with someone, such as friend or family, he could copy their Semblance. Though he could only use one at a time." Lloyd explained.

"Mimicry? if I got that and combined it with a knowledge of weapons, then the weapon on my back becomes far deadlier. If I was born with the potential for Mimicry, then it's almost like I was made to be a Hunter. What was my mother?" Cobalt asked.

Lloyd shook his head. "I am unaware what hers was. Only met her a few times briefly. Do you wish to know of her as well?"

Cobalt shook his head. "No, I decided long ago that I didn't want to learn of her after she abandoned me. Now, I'm hoping I got my father's Semblance rather than whatever she had."

Lloyd nodded. "Anyways, that's all for today's lesson. Like I said, take some time and see what your new home is like because it's as much yours as it is mine,"

"Mr. Grail, thank you for everything you're doing for me. I… I really appreciate it." Cobalt gratefully stated.

Lloyd smiled and knelt before Cobalt. "No thanks are necessary kid. Like I said, you proved to have exactly what I was looking for. I'm happy to train you and make you into the best Hunter I can. If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here for you."

Cobalt hugged Lloyd before going off to explore his new home.

Lloyd smiled. _"Ike, you and your people have raised him well. I will pick up where you left off and help him down the path he's chosen. It may not be easy, but he'll have all of you watching over him."_

_**With Cobalt**_

Cobalt walked around the entire lab finding doors to the outside, bathrooms, a kitchen, bedrooms. much like his, a living room with what he believed was a tv if what Ike said was true, Rooms filled with all kinds of metal things and what looked like weapons. Everything was tidy.

The apprentice went about his way looking at everything again. _"He said he deals with dust and invents things. Maybe I can get him to explain what he does and teach me how to use things like that T.V and scroll? Maybe I can get a scroll put in my sunglasses?"_

Cobalt sighed and looked at the ceiling. _"I wonder, are they proud of how I'm approaching this? Are they watching me? Now I'm wondering if my father has been watching and hoping I'd pick the path of a Hunter?"_

_**Cliff Overlooking the Lab and Nearby Village**_

A figure in a black cloak looked at the lab from under a shady tree. _"Something has changed. Cobalt and his Semblance are different." _The figure was pleased._ "So, things are going to be interesting this time around. I think I'll leave him to train before launching another attack."_

The figure turned away from the village and walked away content to leave things for now.


	4. Nightmare

_**Vale: Forest around Sky Village**_

Cobalt was running. He was running as fast as he could to get back to his village. As he drew close, he heard fighting. He broke through the brush coming to stand before the gate. Inside the village people were dying.

Cobalt summoned a red long sword to his hand and tried to run inside the village only to hit glass. "No." Aqua was torn apart in front of his eyes by a Beowolf. "No!" He banged on the glass trying to get in, but all he did was distract Stone who had claws thrust into his stomach.

"NO!" Tears were now pouring from his eyes. "I can help now. I can." He sliced at the glass so fast that his sword was chipping and breaking only to reform before each slice; however, he refused to stop. "Let me in!"

There was a flash and Cobalt now stood in the middle of the village. Everyone was dead around him covered in blood. He gripped his head and fell to his knees crying until a Beowolf impaled him with its claws.

_**Cobalt's Room, Night…**_

Cobalt in a cold sweat with a scream and tears were running down his cheeks. Lloyd ran into the room finding Cobalt panting and holding his head.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked concerned.

Cobalt immediately latched onto Lloyd. "I saw my village dying before my eyes. I tried to break through some glass only I couldn't. Then I ended up in the middle of all the bodies crying before a Beowolf killed me."

Lloyd rubbed the kids back comfortingly before coming up with an idea. "Alright little guy, you're coming with me." He picked the kid up. "There's something I'd like you to see."

_**Roof of the Lab**_

Lloyd set Cobalt down but allowed him to hold his hand. The boy looked around but saw only darkness as the usual star filled sky and broken moon were blocked by clouds. His eyes adjusted to the point where he could at least make out Lloyd's shape.

"I think now is the perfect time for another lesson." Lloyd began. "The creatures of Grimm cover a majority of Remnant. They don't seek anything but humans; however, skirmishes with other forms of fauna are not unusual.

The four kingdoms, Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral exist as they do today because they have ways to protect themselves, yet Humans and Faunus continue to expand. They willingly leave the safety of the cities for numerous reasons.

Much like me, Ike, and those that follow us. No matter where you set up shop, your settlement will eventually be attacked. Some last longer than others, but for the most part, settlements fall whether it be to bandits, who've lived out here longer, Grimm, or a combination of both.

The truth is, that the world is a terrifying place, yet that has not deterred people from trying. Now, I can't speak for everyone, but those that I have come to know will always tell you one thing.

'Yes, this world is terrifying…' The clouds parted revealing the destroyed moon and stars in the sky illuminating the beautiful forest and waterfall nearby. "…'but it is also filled with great beauty'."

Cobalt was captivated by the area around the lab. The moon and the stars reflected off the waterfall, pond, and river making them sparkle. He then looked up at the vast sky. The stars seemed so much brighter.

Lloyd rested a hand on his shoulder. "It is true that life can be extinguished in an instant, but people have and always will continue to explore despite the danger." He sighed. "I know you're haunted by nightmares, but they will stop.

A trick that always helped me was to take in the beauty the world has to offer. There's never room for nightmares in your head if it's busy thinking about all of this. You could also think of a fond memory you had with them. Often, that will be your dream instead."

Cobalt closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Grail."

Lloyd ruffled the young boy's hair. "Don't mention it kid. Now come on, you start hitting the books tomorrow."

Cobalt followed Lloyd back to his room. He then crawled into bed choosing to think of his and Steel's first, real training session with Gold and Stone. That became the dream he had as he slept peacefully.

_**Kitchen, Morning…**_

Cobalt had left his room only to smell something wonderful coming from the kitchen. He followed it to find Lloyd sitting at a table as some metal man placed a jug of orange juice on a table loaded with eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, waffles, and milk.

"Mr. Grail, what's that thing?" Cobalt asked pointing at the metal man.

He was shiny and about the size of any normal man. He didn't wear clothes and he didn't have hair. It was both an odd and fascinating sight to the young man.

Lloyd replied, "This is what's known as an android. Basically, he's a machine I made that makes breakfast. I have several others. One's meant for cleaning and there are those that will help train you. That's only a few examples of what I have and am able to create."

Cobalt nodded kind of getting it. "What's with all the food?"

"I figured that since today is your first official day here, that you weren't asleep or recovering, we could have a nice, big breakfast. I'd also like to know the extent of your hunger." Lloyd explained.

Cobalt did feel rather hungry now that Lloyd mentioned it. In fact, he felt hungrier than he ever had before. The apprentice sat in the only other chair, which was across the table from Lloyd, and began putting food on his plate before digging in.

"_I knew the nanobots would require a bit more energy, but not this much. I'm going to have to find a way to dial that back a bit. At least they and his training should prevent him from getting a gut." _Lloyd thought. "So, what kind of training have you had so far?"

Between mouthfuls of food, Cobalt replied, "Just some physical exercise and basic katana training with my uncles." He looked at the table. "I'm guessing you threw out."

Lloyd shook his head. "Nah, I had them stored in one of the weapon's rooms for you. If you'd like, I could have them repaired and framed, that way you'd always have something tangible with you from your village."

"I would like that." Cobalt smiled. "My training also included sparing with my brother Steel' otherwise, our uncles often split us between them. Steel would tell me they were teaching him what he needed to be a Hunter while I learned what I needed to be a guard."

"I expect that you do not know much about Grimm; however, what do you know about the world?" Lloyd asked.

Cobalt replied, "We didn't get too far before…" He didn't want to finish that sentence. "All I know is that there are four kingdoms and what they're called."

"So, we're starting your Hunter Education from square one. Not unusual for a kid your age. How long were you training with your uncles and Steel?" Lloyd asked.

Cobalt replied, "4 years. Gold said soon he and Stone would handle my training while Lord Ike would prepare Steel for a Combat Academy. Steel and I worked hard to do our best, and our uncles often praised us for our dedication to training."

"Good, you have a solid ethic when it comes to your training. I'll keep that in mind when designing your regiment. Now, finish up breakfast, so we can get started on your lesson for today." Lloyd stated.

_**Combat Room, After Breakfast**_

Lloyd and Cobalt sat across from each other.

"Before we begin, you should know I'm having a bookshelf installed in your room. For now, it shall be filled with stories and legends of the world. Every day, after training, you are to pick one and read it. I will quiz you, periodically, during your mental training to ensure you read them."

Cobalt was curious. "It sounds interesting, but why do I have to read them?"

"Excellent question. There is an old saying that every legend, myth, or children's story contains a grain of truth. In addition, it will get you used to reading material on your own, and in that sense you should be better prepared for the books to come." Lloyd replied.

Cobalt nodded. "Okay, so what am I learning today?"

"Originally, I was going to start with what I told you last night, but now I will begin with a brief history lesson on Faunus and Humans." Lloyd began. "As you likely know, a Faunus is defined as such by an animal feature.

Some more pronounced than others are more pronounced that other. Take similar Faunus and you'll get a kid that's the same as them. Take a Faunus and a Human, and you'll typically end up with another Faunus.

Take two different Faunus, and you'll end up with a complete roll of the dice. Now some Faunus choose to hide what they are, or the trait they have doesn't make them appear any different from a human." Lloyd explained.

"Why would a Faunus want to hide what they are?" Cobalt asked confused.

Lloyd replied, "Faunus have not had a great history. All sorts of rumors were said and made up in the old days that surrounded us. We were viewed like the Grimm which meant we weren't welcome among the Humans.

They pushed us out of settlements and hunted down. Eventually, Humans began to outnumber the Faunus while we considered Humans nothing but a hostile species. Fights would constantly break out because land that was safe from the Grimm was in short supply.

Ironically, it was Grimm that brought Humans and Faunus together for the first time. A village on Sanus was attacked. The only reason this part of the story exist now is because Humans and Faunus united against their common enemy.

It was a good first step before we were enslaved. Treatment of Faunus differed around the world, and things wouldn't change until The Great War. Vale and Vacuo against Mantle and Mistral. It was a war unlike anything seen before.

By the end of The Great War, Faunus were awarded equal rights as citizens of Remnant. We were even given a large island of our own to do with as we pleased. Some saw this as fair and just, but many of us saw it for what it was.

Still we persist all over the world. The fair treatment we were promised varies in quality from place to place. Even to this day, with all the progress that has been made, Faunus are still fighting for their rights."

"Gold never spoke of this." Cobalt looked at the ground sadly. "Neither did Steel."

Lloyd closed his eyes. "You weren't informed because it was unimportant to your education at the time. Now, you need to know. Know the difference between Grimm and Faunus because there are people out there who will try to hire you to kill Faunus."

Cobalt nodded in understanding. "Mr. Grail, I appreciate you telling me this."

Lloyd said, "The history I told you isn't normally taught to someone as young as you; however, my goal is to have you well on your way to be a Hunter with all the information you need. This means we will dive into more of this history as time goes on."

Cobalt nodded. "Please sir, do not hold back on my account. I was serious when I made my promise to Steel, and I will follow through. Teach me what you have to, and I will take it."

Lloyd nodded. "In due time, you will learn what I can teach you, but at this moment we are going to move onto weapons." He brought out a book. "We'll start with this."

He passed the book to Cobalt. "Basic Weapons?"

"The author of the book compiled an extensive record on older weapons. Back when guns and melee weapons were separate. Open the book to the first page." Lloyd ordered.

Cobalt opened the book, and they spent the rest of the day going through it.


	5. Physical Training & Winter Schnee

_**Cobalt's Room, One Week Later…**_

Cobalt woke up and removed the book he had on his chest. Ever since getting the bookshelf, he'd dove into the stories learning all he could from them. The book he'd read before passing out last night comprised of tales about silver eyed warriors

He got up and put it back on the shelf before dressing in his new clothes. He wore a solid, dark blue shirt, pants, and jacket. There were silver lines down the sides of the pants and jacket. The jacket also included silver trim. Like his clothes before, an opening appeared revealing his disc.

The apprentice moved around a bit. _"These don't hold me back at all."_

Cobalt spotted a twin katana sheathe hanging off the desk. He picked it up and strapped the sheathe around his waist before pulling both katanas out. The hilts were silver while the blades were blue.

He took a few practice swings. _"These are as heavy as Gold's and Stone's swords, but they feel like my training katanas." _He then followed his grandfather's direction shifting them into pistol mode. _"Yeah." _He was pleased._ "These feel right."_

Cobalt reverted the pistols to blades and sheathed them. He then turned to the wall above the desk where his framed training katanas hung. They looked exactly as they did when he got them. The apprentice placed his hand on the frame and closed his eyes in a moment of silence.

_**Exercise Room, Some Time Later…**_

The room had a ceiling three times the normal height of any other room in the building. There were things like a treadmill, weights, ball throwing machine, and other things Cobalt had yet to become acquainted with.

He found Lloyd waiting for him.__"Blue and silver look pretty good on you kid."

Cobalt smiled, "Honestly, I was a little worried it'd look odd. Anyways, I'm ready to learn what I'll be doing for physical training."

"In here, not much until after puberty. What's important to you right now is that treadmill which you will run on every other day, the floor where you do various exercises, and this machine." Lloyd placed his hands on the ball throwing machine.

"In the afternoons, before combat practice, you will either be slicing tennis sized balls or dodging them. This will improve your reaction time and reflexes. Here, we'll put it through a test run. Stand behind the white line." Cobalt took his place. "Alright, summon a melee weapon."

Cobalt thought about it before conjuring a red long sword. "This should do."

Lloyd nodded, "Alright, cut the balls as they come. For today, they will be at their slowest possible setting."

Lloyd activated the machine and rubber balls began flying at Cobalt. The apprentice began slicing through them.

Lloyd soon turned the machine off. "Tomorrow, I'll be upping the speed until it's at a point where you can barely hit them. I'll keep it at that point until you can hit and dodge 25 balls in a row. Now, we're moving onto the Combat Room."

_**Combat Room**_

Cobalt entered the room to find a robot waiting for him. "Well, you did say you made opponents for me."

Lloyd smiled. "These are different from the androids you've seen. This is a combat android. They're loaded with every style of fighting I could put in them and have various setting for difficulty adjustment.

Every day you will fight an android with a different weapon and style. If you have the Mimicry Semblance, it is important to note that it only works on those with Aura meaning you will gleam nothing from them other than what you get through hard work."

"_He's really giving me every possible chance to succeed."_ Cobalt clenched his fist and looked at Lloyd determined. "I'm going to give every aspect of my training one hundred and ten percent. I'm not going to waste this opportunity."

Lloyd pressed a button activating the android, and It charged at Cobalt kicking the unprepared boy into the wall of the room.

"First lesson always be prepared. No Grimm or bandit will ever say go." Lloyd stated with a smile. "Also, no weapons. Fight this one hand to hand." Cobalt rose to his feet and ran at the android kicking it only for said android to catching him before throwing him away

"You must be light on your feet with a solid stance. Be sturdy yet do not be afraid to go with the flow. Do not let your enemy dictate the fight. If they catch a limb, use your free limbs to get away." Lloyd stated.

Cobalt hopped to his feet and ran at the android again engaging it with a series of punches. It caught his arm, so the apprentice pivoted on his foot bringing the android's arm behind its back before kicking it. The android was sent into the ground.

"Don't let your guard down until you're sure your enemy is beaten." Lloyd declared causing Cobalt to jump back as the android sprang to its feet aiming a kick at his chest. _"Kid's rough around the edges, but he has potential."_

The apprentice got into the stance Gold taught him ready for more. _"Every day, he's proving himself__ everything and more that I could want in a student and inheritor of my work. All he needs is the proper training."_

_**Kitchen: Days Later…**_

Cobalt stretched as he walked up to the cabinet and grabbed a box of cereal. He took it and a bowl to the table before pouring the cereal in. The apprentice then added some milk that was already on the table. He put his hand on his cheek as he began slowly eating.

Lloyd walked in as Cobalt yawned. "Hey kid, you look tired."

Cobalt smiled. "Don't worry about me. I was invested in one of the stories I've been reading about this old wizard and four maidens. I found it interesting how these four maidens slowly brought this old man out of his house. It turned out that he was a…" Cobalt chuckled. "Sorry, you gave me the book, so you probably know the tale."

Lloyd sat down and poured himself some cereal. "True, but I'm glad to hear that others enjoy it as I do. It's actually one of my favorite stories."

"While I do find it interesting, I would actually say the stories about silver eyed Hunters are my favorite. Anyways, what are we going to be doing today?" Cobalt asked.

"Today, Sunday, there will be no physical or combat training instead I am going to teach you how to use things like a scroll." Lloyd replied. "In fact, this day will be dedicated to teaching you about things like that. We will continue to move into more complicated technology from there."

Cobalt smiled. "Great, I've been wanting to learn about that stuff." He remembered something. "Oh hey, I was thinking of another use for my shades. Could you put a scroll in them?"

Lloyd rubbed his chin. "Interesting idea." He brought out a notebook and flipped through some pages before writing. "I'll get to work implementing that into their next upgrade."

"What's that?" Cobalt asked.

Lloyd closed the notebook and sat it on the table patting it. "This is what I've been filling with my ideas and projects for you. When it's the right time to upgrade the weapon on your back. Idea's to improve it and your katanas,

Improvements to your clothes. Your work outs. It's constantly being written in, and I will continue to do so as you learn and grow. This way, I can adjust on the fly, and by keeping it with me, I never lose track of an idea."

Cobalt was impressed. "Wow, you are really thinking this out sir."

Lloyd chuckled. "I always give my students my best effort. On that note, I recommend you start keeping your own notebooks. They can be great study material upon entering a hunter academy and starting early will make it a habit."

Cobalt smiled glad to have someone like Lloyd on his side.

_**Cobalt's Room: Roughly Three Years Later, Night…**_

_**Cobalt: Age 13**_

Cobalt was dressed in his night clothes consisting of a blue tank top and silver pants. His jacket hung behind his chair. Currently, he was sitting at his desk writing another letter to Steel. The apprentice wasn't aware how or when he really started these, but he had kept it up.

_Hey Steel,_

_It's been awhile, hasn't it? My training has been going well, and I've come a long way since that sparing match, we had three years ago. Grampa's still giving me lots of test, but thanks to his study methods, I've aced them._

_Though the real test starts to kick in now considering my myths and legends have been replaced by textbooks. History sounds interesting, but I am not looking forward to the other books. I will do my best. You know what else kicks in now?_

_Serious physical training. It starts tomorrow, and I can't wait. I also decided on an academy. Grandpa said that Beacon would be a good fit for me when I asked him, so that's where I've decided to go._

_I wonder if you already had an idea of which Hunter Academy you were going to enter? Knowing you, you probably did. Anyways, I'm going to get started with one of the history books I've been given. Tell everyone that I'm doing well and in good hands here._

_Sighed,_

_Cobalt Sky"_

Cobalt sealed the envelope and put it in the box with the rest. The apprentice then walked over to the shelf and took out the first history book before moving back to his desk. He grabbed one the many notebooks on his desk and got to work.

_**Next Morning…**_

Cobalt had slept at his desk with his head resting on the notebook he'd been writing in. This was not to last as the boy was awoken by an alarm blaring in his room.

"Really grandpa?" The apprentice rubbed his eyes. "The sun's just rising."

"Sorry for the early wakeup call, but one of my old friends is coming for a visit and will be arriving shortly. They would like to meet you, so be in the living room as soon as possible." Lloyd said over the loudspeaker system.

Cobalt looked at the speaker system. "One of Grandpa's friends wants to meet me? Usually they just come to discuss business or visit with him." He got up and sighed. "Oh well, guess I should get ready."

Cobalt dressed himself, stuck his hands in his pockets, and left his room heading to the kitchen for some breakfast.

_**Living Room, Later…**_

Cobalt sat on the couch with Lloyd as a well-dressed man entered the room with a young lady. The man in question had short, black hair and wore a white over coat with a gray undercoat, black sweater, red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand.

His pants share the same color as his overcoat and were tucked into his silver boats with gray trim. The young woman with him was tall, with a fair complexion, white hair, and slate blue eyes.

Her hair was tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head causing her bangs to fall to the right side of her face. She wore a white coat with a red broach, white pants, and black gloves. At her side she carried a rapier

Lloyd stood and shook hands with the man "James, it has been awhile. Who is this you've brought with you?"

James replied, "This is the young lady I've written you about. May I introduce Winter Schnee, oldest daughter of the Schnee family and fresh out of my academy."

Winter bowed. "Good day Sir Grail. General Ironwood has spoken highly of you."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "You sure she's a Schnee?" He smiled jokingly. "I never get this warm a reception from her father."

Ironwood chuckled. "I can see how you would think that, but I assure you she is. Winter is just a tad different from her family though she does speak highly of her younger sister."

"Then allow me to introduce my apprentice." Lloyd patted Cobalt on the back. "This is my adopted grandson, Cobalt Sky."

Ironwood smiled as Cobalt came to stand beside Lloyd. "Hey."

Winter was a little annoyed. "It is customary to greet one's elders with more respect."

Cobalt shrugged. "As I recall, I'm not a student of his academy, I'm not in his army, nor am I a resident of Atlas. Pray tell, keeping all of that in mind, how should I refer to him?"

"An understandable way of thinking but becoming a student of Atlas is why I'm here. I would like to extend an invitation, for when you've hit the proper age, to attend my academy. Lloyd has spoken highly of you, and it has piqued my interest." Ironwood explained.

"I'm going to pass." Cobalt replied.

"You would turn down an invitation without even thinking about it. An invitation is only extended to those that have promise." Winter stated angrily. "Promise that I don't see if I am being honest."

"Atlas has not endeared me with its history concerning Faunus. If I were to attend, I would likely be expelled on the first day for knocking someone unconscious. I mean, my grandfather is a Faunus." Cobalt explained. "On top of that, I had an uncle who was a dog Faunus."

"You are aware that those who hate Faunus exist everywhere, correct?" Winter asked.

Cobalt nodded. "I'm aware, but I likely won't get kicked out of anywhere else for jumping to a Faunus and fellow student's defense besides I already know which school I wish to attend. My information will be sent to Beacon for consideration."

"I see, then how about you fight me. If I win, you must seriously consider Atlas over Beacon."

Cobalt raised an eyebrow. "What do I get if I win?"

"If you should win, then I'll owe you a favor." Winter replied.

Cobalt shrugged. "If I don't have to completely stake my future on this, then I can agree to those terms."

Lloyd looked at Ironwood. "Are you okay with this James?"

The General nodded, "A fight with Winter may very well sway Cobalt to joining Atlas."

Lloyd said. "Very well, Cobalt take Miss Schnee to the combat room."

_**Combat Room**_

Cobalt stood across from Winter as she drew her rapier. Cobalt summoned an air dust great sword holding it with both hands as he squared off with the Schnee. She charged forward thrusting her sword at him.

Cobalt blocked the rapier, but he was pushed back against the wall. _"She is really fast and strong. I'll have to catch her off guard and switch up my weapons."_

He dispelled his great sword and rolled creating two, fire dust pistols. The apprentice began firing at her. Multiple blue glyphs appeared up to the ceiling, and she effortlessly dodged his bullets gliding along the glyphs ending up there.

Cobalt looked up in shock as she lunged off the ceiling at him. He had no time to block. The rapier hit his Aura and he was slammed into the ground. Winter then jumped away from him. As he was impacted with the ground, Cobalt noticed something.

"_Her rapier. It has something like the disc on my back. It can change between the various dust, and she hasn't used it yet."_ Cobalt thought getting to his feet. _"And those glyphs… They must be her Semblance._

_She has something so useful when all I currently have is Charge." _He flipped to the right barely avoiding her next strike. _"Wait, Charge? That's it! If I use it at the right moment, then I can land a solid hit."_

"_The way he can change between weapons so seamlessly. He certainly has potential, but he still has much to learn." _Winter thought as she turned to Cobalt who'd summoned a water dust riffle.

Winter summoned glyphs that lead straight to him before launching at him. The apprentice lunged to the right, but Winter was able to hit his leg sending Cobalt spiraling away. He rolled along the ground managing to keep a hold of his riffle.

"_I got what I needed." _He came to rest on his knees and lined up the shot. "You're in my sights."

He fired a shot and she dodged exactly how he thought she would by lunging to the right. He stood and ran at her changing his weapon to twin small machine guns. He saw that she was about to attack, so he powered her Aura up a bit with Charge.

She paused for a moment feeling the boost. Cobalt smiled as he was within range and began firing nailing the Schnee in the torso. She was pushed back, so the cartridge on her rapier spun to a light blue line. She embedded it in the ground creating a wall of ice.

It was at this point that Cobalt and he stuck his hands up. "I give up." He stuck his hands in his pocket and walked to the door. "I know I'm currently no match for you, so I was aiming to get some solid hits in… which I accomplished."

Winter turned to him shocked. "Wait a minute…"

Cobalt waved back at her. "Yeah, I'll seriously consider Atlas. Just don't be surprised when I still pick Beacon. Anyways, I'm going off to train."

Winter was left confused. _"He began reading my movements as we fought. Is he that good? is it his Semblance? A combination of the two?"_

_**Living Room**_

Ironwood and Lloyd sat before the T.V. watching Cobalt leave the room.

"He's impressive. Quite skilled for someone so young. He's already adept at using Mimicry to see another's movements. He also used a Semblance not meant for straight combat to his advantage." Ironwood looked at Lloyd. "Did you forget to mention that he's a prodigy?"

Lloyd smiled, "He's no prodigy. He's just worked hard these past three years sharpening his mind as well as his body. All that he's achieved by now will more than likely pale in comparison to what he will become in the next four years because tomorrow he begins his true training."

"He reminds me so much of his father." Ironwood smiled. "He'll make a fine Huntsman."


	6. Golden Fur Wolf & Mercenaries

_**Exercise Room, 1 Year Later…**_

**Cobalt: Age 14**

Cobalt had removed his shirt and was sweating as he finished up his workout for the day with twenty one-armed push-ups. He'd finished and jumped to his feet as Lloyd entered the room tossing him a bottle of water. Cobalt caught it and began drinking from it.

He downed half the bottle before saying, "Thanks, I really needed a drink."

"No problem." Lloyd was looking over his notebook. "Looks like you're ready for another upgrade to the amount of dust Elemental can hold. We'll take care of that tomorrow. For now, I need you to head into the village and pick up some things."

He handed Cobalt a list of items. "Right, just let me shower and I'll get going."

He left the room.

_**Path to the Village, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt walked along the path to Star village when he heard shouting up ahead. He continued down the road eventually coming upon 4 men wearing purple, leather armor. They stood in front a wolf pup with golden fur stained by blood. There were dead, fully grown wolves around area.

"Idiots, now all we have is the pup. Do not kill him, or the boss will punish us." One of the men declared.

The pup was backed into a tree. Its legs were injured, yet he stood his ground growling at the men. Cobalt ran around the man coming to stand between them and the pup.

"So, you guys must be poachers. You know, I haven't run into bandits or poachers until now, but I'm pretty sure I hate them which means I hate you. Now surrender or things are not going to turn out bad for you." Cobalt firmly stated.

The men laughed, "I'll tell you what, you've put me in a good mood, so I'll let you off with a warning. If you lay a finger on us, then you'll bring Indie's might down upon you, your family, and that village. Scurry along if you know what's good for you."

Cobalt created a dull, red great sword and swung it into that man sending him into a tree. The man fell to his butt as blood came from the sides of his mouth.

"My ribs!" The man shouted in pain.

"Looks like I guessed right. He hasn't unlocked his Aura." Cobalt declared.

One of the other men pointed their shotgun at him, so Cobalt instantly created a brown shield that blocked the bullet. He ran at the man and pivoted behind him slamming the shield into the older man's back sending him to the ground.

Cobalt put his foot on the man's back and looked at the remaining men. "We can keep going, but those weapons aren't going to penetrate my Aura. That's even if you can hit me in the first place. How about you make it easy on yourselves and surrender."

The remining men got on their knees. "Please, don't hurt us. We're just part of mercenary group with a code. Whoever can beat our leader becomes our leader."

The remaining man said, "Our current leader is a Hunter like you. He beat our former leader and turned us into poachers."

"Oh, so if someone could beat your leader, then they would become your new leader. Not what I was expecting to do today, but I can't leave this alone if that guy is going to hurt the village. Can you lead me to your group? I wish to challenge your leader." Cobalt declared.

"We can." Both men got up.

"You might actually be able to beat him if what you've just done is any indication." The first man stated excitedly.

Cobalt lifted his foot off the mercenary. "Good, but first we're getting these two to the village along with this wolf pup. They need treatment. Then the three of us will go see your leader."

"Wait, these wolves are vicious sir. Even before we attacked them, they were growling at us." The second man warned.

Cobalt ignored him and walked over to the wolf pup. The pup growled, so the apprentice chose to crouch to his level.

He smiled, "Hey little guy, I know how you're feeling. You've lost your family like me, but you saw how I defended you. I have no intention of hurting you." He held out his hand. "Come on, I can get you some help."

The wolf looked at Cobalt before slowly making its way over. He sniffed Cobalt's hand before licking it. The apprentice smiled and took off his jacket wrapping it around the pup. He then picked the pup up as the men looked on shocked.

Cobalt looked at the men. "Alright, let's get to the village. I know the local doctor, and he can treat everyone's wounds."

The wolf looked at the men and growled.

Cobalt patted his head. "Easy little guy. These men were just following orders. I'm going to go take care of their leader, okay?"

The wolf whimpered before licking his face. Cobalt chuckled as he began walking. The men looked at each other before following him.

_**Star Village: Doctor's Office**_

Cobalt led the men into the office where they found an old, skinny man with short white hair. He wore a white robe with a red cross on it. The doctor turned and saw the injured men before looking at Cobalt and the injured wolf pup.

"Hey Doctor Bastion, I brought you some patients in need of medical attention." Cobalt informed.

Doctor Bastion asked, "What happened to these men, and why do you have a golden wolf pup?"

"I'll explain everything once I return and give you proper payment." Cobalt became serious. "Right now, I have something that I must take care of."

"I suppose that would be alright. Lay the men and the pup on the bed. I'll see what I can do for them." Bastion stated.

_**Outside the Office**_

Cobalt and the remaining two men walked outside with the apprentice looking at the men. "Alright, take me to him."

The mercenaries nodded and led the apprentice out of the village.

_**Forest: Mercenary Camp**_

Cobalt was looking around at the tents, and the men and women that were staring at him.

A voice asked, "What do we have here?"

Everyone who'd gathered, 18 people in all, got on their hands and knees as a young man, no older than Cobalt, walked towards the apprentice. He wore a black tank top and matching pants. His long, purple hair was in a ponytail and he had matching eyes. On his back he had a great axe.

"Indie sir, this is a new challenger. He got in our way when we tracked down the pack of golden furred wolfs." One of the men explained.

Indie raised an eyebrow when he saw that Cobalt was unharmed. "Is that so." He chuckled. "You may pose a challenge, unlike the last guy. Alright, follow me and we'll do this."

Cobalt followed him as the men walked along behind them. Indie led Cobalt into a metal cage while the mercenaries gathered around outside with one of them closing the door behind them.

"Alright, beat me, and you command this lot." Indie explained. "If I win, I take your weapons, and you leave."

Cobalt smiled. "Sound's fair. You can make the first move."

"That's your mistake." Indie drew his axe holding it with both hands. "Now you won't get a chance to fight back."

"_So, he wasn't surprised or questioned what Aura is meaning he likely has both Aura and Semblance. I'll need to watch out for that. In addition, his form is good, but it's likely he's not even a student from a Combat Academy."_ Cobalt nodded. "Alright, come at me."

Indie smirked confidently as he charged at Cobalt. When he got in close, the mercenary leader swung his axe down only to meet a red great sword. All the mercenaries, except those that fought him, were shocked.

"What is this!?" Indie exclaimed surprised.

"This is my first weapon; however, you could say I have much more at my disposal." Cobalt alluded.

He kicked Indie causing the young man to stumble before following up with a great sword to the gut. This sent the mercenary leader straight into the metal cage.

Indie recovered and charged forward once more with a smile. "You're already more interesting than the previous challengers, but I won't be surprised again."

He swung his axe down once more, but Cobalt brought his sword up to block. This time Indie's arms glowed purple, and the axe smashed right through the apprentice's sword. Cobalt rolled back avoiding the axe before hoping to his feet.

"So, you do have a Semblance. Enhanced Strength. Simple, but effective. Makes me wonder what you're doing out here when you should be aiming to become a Hunter." Cobalt stated.

"I suppose someone like you would pick up on that. The truth is, I've never tried to become a Hunter even though I'm unusually gifted. Unlocking both my Aura and Semblance when I was five." Indie replied with a smirk.

Cobalt chuckled. "I suppose I can kind of understand that. I have a huge Aura and a great Semblance, yet I planned on becoming a guard; however, I can't stand someone like you wasting their talents here when it could be better spent becoming a Hunter."

Indie raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting an extra bet?"

Cobalt smiled. "No, just looking at you I can see a guy who's never had a real challenge. That is why I will beat you. I'm going to ignite your fire and make you want to get out there. Find others stronger than myself.

Experience what the world can offer a fighter like you. From there, my hope is that you'll see the world how my grandfather and I do. Hopefully, you will choose the path of a Hunter like I have/ Your eyes will open to the truth of this world."

Indie chuckled. "You know, you're unlike anyone else I've come across." He smiled. "Very well, ignite my fire. Show me the power you have as a Hunter hopeful."

The mercenary ran forward swinging his axe. Cobalt jumped over his head creating twin, blue pistols. The apprentice landed on the ground and fired shots at the ground. Indie was confused, but he whirled around only to stop when he felt his Aura increase.

Cobalt seized his chance creating a riffle and firing a shot at Indie's gut knocking him to the ground. The apprentice then slammed his red great sword into the leader's gut causing him to slide along the now muddy ground and slam into the cage wall.

Indie got to his feet, but Cobalt shot him with a sniper riffle made from green dust. The shots slammed Indie back into the metal. He stumbled and shook his head giving Cobalt the perfect opportunity. He ran forward and slammed some earth dust tonfa's into the leader.

Indie attempted to strike Cobalt, but the apprentice jumped back avoiding the axe. _"He claims there's someone better than him? Is it possible I have been limited by my experiences? I must find out. I have to keep going!"_

Cobalt laughed, "I told you. Your fire has been ignited because you're a fighter, and I could see it. Now our fight can truly begin. Come at me and show me what you're made of."

Indie was shocked until he started laughing and smiling with genuine joy.

"Have you ever heard him laugh?"

"What about that smile?"

"That guy's only a Hunter in training?"

"I know what you mean."

"You think Indie dropped out of an academy?"

"I think we've been lucky to never run into an official Hunter."

"I think I'm starting to get you, and I'm going to make you draw those katanas. I want to see what you can do with them." Indie stated.

Cobalt just drew them. "There, I drew them. Now come at me!"

Indie smiled and charged forward swinging his axe at Cobalt. The apprentice effortlessly blocked the axe by crossing his blades in front of himself. Indie's arms glowed purple and Cobalt smirked as he pressed the buttons on the handles.

The blades retracted turning into pistols. Indie stumbled forward as his axe came down embedding itself in the ground. Cobalt began firing on the leader, so he brought his axe up bringing a chunk of earth with it.

Indie flung it at Cobalt, but the apprentice rolled out of the way before turning to Indie only to find that that his axe had changed. The weapon had switched to a shotgun mode, and Indie immediately fired at Cobalt.

The Hunter in training wasn't going to let those hit him. He formed a brown shield on his left arm taking the shots as they came while slowly making his way forward. Once Cobalt was close enough, he threw his shield.

He made it explode into little shards of earth which got in Indie's eyes blinding him. The apprentice ran at the leader and swept his feet. Indie was sent straight into the ground. Before he could get up, Cobalt placed his boot on Indie's back.

"I win." Cobalt declared while panting.

Despite the loss, Indie felt good. Better than he ever had in his life.

"_This… This is what I've been missing!" _Indie laughed. "I admit it, you've bested me."

Cobalt sheathed his blades before helping Indie up. The young man wiped his eyes clearing the earth as the men cheered.

"So, what are you going do now?" Cobalt asked.

"I'm going to take your advice. Get out there and see what I've been missing. Maybe put some thought into that Hunter idea you had." He smiled. "If it lets me face people like you, then maybe it's the right path for me."

"You know, when I set out to beat you, I didn't expect it'd turn out like this. I'm kind of glad it did. Good luck out there and don't do anymore bad deeds." Cobalt held out his hand.

Indie shook the offered. "No, I think I'm done with this life. I hope our paths cross again someday."

They parted.

"As do I." Cobalt turned to his men. "First order, Indie is free to go, and none of you are to bear any ill will towards him. Next, leave this island. Last order, we are disbanding, so if you've ever wanted to become a Hunter, find a Hunter to apprentice under; otherwise, get jobs as cops in one of the bigger settlements."

"What!?" They all shouted while Indie laughed.

"If you haven't figured it out already, I'm aiming to be a Huntsman. I don't have time to be your leader. Remember, you must do as I say since I am your leader." Cobalt declared as he and Indie left the cage.

The men all sighed and grumbled before immediately getting to work. Indie and Cobalt both left the clearing each going different directions.

_**Doctors Office, Some Time Later…**_

"…So, I came back here to explain everything to you." Cobalt finished as he pets the patched up golden wolf pup that had climbed into his lap when he returned.

Bastion sighed. "So, that's what this was all about. I presume you're going to tell your grandfather what you were up to?"

Cobalt nodded. "Of course, I think he'll be thrilled by the work I did today. I did get to try my weapons against a real opponent after all."

Bastion shrugged. "I suppose that's a Hunter family for ya, so what are you going to do about the wolf"

Cobalt picked the pup up and looked him in the eyes. The wolf licked the apprentice's face.

Cobalt smiled, "He's a cute little guy that can grow into an excellent fighter. I think I'll keep him."

"You're going to keep a wolf as a pet?" Bastion asked in disbelief.

Cobalt was still looking at the pup. "Yeah, I can train him. He'll only attack Grimm and those I commend him to." He addressed the puppy. "Isn't that right boy?"

In response, he licked Cobalt's face again.

Cobalt pointed him at Bastion. "See, he's real sweet, and he wants to stay with me."

Bastion rubbed his head. "Well, you should probably be on your way. No doubt your grandfather's worried about you."

Cobalt stood up. "You're right, and I still need to get grandpa's supplies. I'll also need to buy some food for this guy and come up with a name.

_**Lab, Evening…**_

Cobalt entered the Lab shouting. "Grandpa, I've returned!"

Lloyd came running worried. "Where were you? Do you know what time it is? I sent you for groceries hours… Why do you have a golden furred wolf pup?"

"Don't worry Grandpa, I'll explain everything." Cobalt replied. "Just come to the living room."

_**Cobalt's Room, Night…**_

The wolf pup was resting on Cobalt's bed while the apprentice himself got out a paper to compose another letter to Steel.

"_Steel,_

_You'll never believe what happened today. I saved a gold furred wolf pup, fought some mercenaries, and then fought their leader. He wasn't a bad guy. Just a little misguided. I feel like I've been making real progress towards becoming a Huntsman._

_You may be wondering if I named the pup yet?_

_I have. He stood against four men even though he was injured, and his family had been wiped out. I'm betting he even tried to protect them, so I decided to name him Guard. Hope you and everyone are proud._

_Signed,_

_Cobalt"_


	7. Night Club & White Fang

_**Lab: Exercise Room, Two Year's Later…**_

_**Cobalt: Age 16**_

Cobalt had his feet hooked to the pull up bar, and he was doing sit-ups with his shirt off. He was becoming well-built as his training proceeded and quite tall as time went on. Once he was done with his reps, he grabbed the bar and came to the top of it.

His legs rested in the air as both hands flattened keeping him balanced. As soon as he was ready, he began pushing up, coming down, and pushing up again. He did this over and over until flipping back to the ground having finished 100 reps.

Guard came over, so Cobalt pet him. The golden wolf had reached his full size and he too had been put through training. He was now long, his coat well maintained, his teeth nice and sharp, and there was muscle under his fur.

Cobalt pat the wolf's head. "Good boy Guard."

Lloyd threw him a bottle of water and Cobalt caught it downing the whole thing. "Always coming in with the water once I'm done, huh Grandpa?"

"Of course. Now go get ready." Lloyd stated.

Cobalt sighed and rubbed his head. "Grandpa, do I really have to go to Vale. I mean making friends hasn't exactly gone well any other time I've tried. Maybe I should just wait until next year when I get into a Hunter Academy."

"You know, most people your age would be thrilled if their parents or grandparents let them have free run of a place like Vale." Lloyd stated joyfully.

"Eh, alright." Cobalt shrugged. "At the very least it provides a pleasant change of pace from the lab and village."

_**Vale, Night…**_

Cobalt walked up to his garage and pressed the button opening it to reveal a blue and silver motorcycle. He climbed on, put the silver helmet on before starting it up, and took it to the streets.

"_If nothing else, it gives me the chance to drive my cycle. Now where should I go tonight?" _Cobalt contemplated._ "Maybe I'll just ride around and see if anything catches my interest."_

_**Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt was riding through the streets only to stop before a night club as some guy, wearing a black suit and red sunglasses, was sent flying from a building. The suited guy skid along the ground until coming to a stop. The apprentice pulled up next to a yellow motorcycle before walking up to the man and checking on him. The man was out cold.

Cobalt looked at the night club. _"What the heck is going on?"_

_**Night Club**_

Cobalt found a fair skinned, young woman, with long, wavy blond hair, fighting off more of those suited men. She also had an ample chest, wore a tan jacket that bore her lower stomach, and black mini shorts.

Before he could decide what to do, he was confronted by two, young woman that looked so similar they had to be twins. One had green eyes and long, black hair. She wore a white, strapless dress with cyan lining.

Her sister had the same green eyes, highlighted by heavy, red markup, and short, black hair. She was wearing a red, strapless dress with black lining. She also seemed to be the only one with a weapon, claws.

"Who is this guy Melanie?" The girl with the red dress asked.

The girl in the white dress replied, "I don't know Miltia, but he must be with that girl."

"Then let's teach him a lesson." Melanie stated.

Cobalt wasn't sure who was right in this situation, but the choice of whose side he was on had been made for him. The apprentice created a riffle, from his air dust, and fired it at the ladies dispersing them. He then ran to the middle of the room while firing on the suited men.

The girl with wavy blond hair noticed him and came to stand back to back with him. "Hey, I'm Yang Xiao Long. Want to help me with this? I mean I could handle it alone, but since you're here…"

He made two blue shields catching the kicks the young woman sent at him. "I don't really have a choice in the matter." He pushed the girl back. "I'll take these two while you deal with them."

More suited men appeared.

Yang happily said, "Sound's good."

They parted, and Cobalt switched to twin, clawed gauntlets made from air dust. He engaged the girls dodging their attacks with practiced ease before slashing up sending the girls stumbling back.

Cobalt then created boots from his earth dust and followed up with a few well place kicks putting them off balance. He ended it with an earth dust great sword swung into their guts sending the twins straight into a wall and knocking them unconscious.

The apprentice then turned to check on Yang only to find her looking around. He spotted a guy, wearing a vest, walking away from a small set of stairs. He had a red rocket launcher on his left shoulder. Yang had noticed the man as well.

"You two will pay for this." He threatened.

He fired many rockets at them, but they dodged what came. He shot a second wave that Yang blew to pieces. The man ran at Cobalt as his rocket launched became a bat that he used to try and nail the apprentice.

Cobalt decided to somewhat match the man by creating twin bats, the size of his katanas, from his earth dust. He used them to block the vested man's swings. Yang punched her fist together causing her hair to glow. She rushed in and launched a flurry of punches at the man.

Cobalt added his own strikes from his bats, so it wasn't long before the man was knocked away. He got to his feet panting as a few strands of yellow hair drifted to the ground. Yang noticed this, and an explosion of power erupted from her breaking glass all around them.

The apprentice was shocked. _"What kind of Semblance is that!?" _Yang charged at the man giving him one huge punch that sent him straight through the wall and onto the street which obviously knocked him out._ "Seriously, what just happened."_

Yang approached Cobalt. "Hey, thanks for the help."

"Uh, don't mention it? I mean you clearly could have handled this on your own." A thought came to his mind. "Oh, we should probably get out of here before the cops show up."

Yang waved it off. "Nah, they won't come around a place like this. These guys aren't exactly on the protect list if you catch my meaning."

"_Ah, so I helped the right side… I guess." _Cobalt nodded. "So, what are you doing here? What was this?"

Yang shrugged. "I was seeking information and figured these guys could provide it. You saw where it went from there."

"Well, I should probably…" Cobalt began.

Yang grabbed his arm. "Nope, you helped me, so I'm going to treat you to some dinner." She began dragging him out of the night club. "Come on, I know this great fast food place around here."

_**Street**_

Cobalt had eventually gotten free after agreeing to let Yang treat him.

They had walked over to the bikes with Yang taking an interest in his. "Wow, this is some ride."

"My grandfather and I built it together." Cobalt informed. "Said I wouldn't need a car, and I'm certainly not complaining."

Yang was surprised. "You guys built this? How much did you contribute?"

"I did my fair share." Cobalt shrugged. "My grandfather wants to make sure I can take care of myself beyond the realm of combat."

Yang smiled. "So, I guess you could say your grandfather is really helping you _cruise down the road of life._"

Cobalt smiled and shook his head. "That was a really bad joke or pun… or whatever that was."

Yang elbowed him still smiling. "Maybe, but you liked it." Cobalt sighed. "Alright, let's just get out of here."

_**Fast Food Parking Lot**_

Yang got them burgers, fries, and shakes. Now they were eating against their bikes in the parking lot.

"So, how did you make those shields appear out of thin air?" Yang asked.

Cobalt turned around showing his metal disc. "It's my first weapon. I call it Elemental. I have fire, earth, water, and air dust. About 200 units of each. It acts with my brain allowing me to conjure weapons."

Yang looked at the disc closely. "That's neat, but what about the swords?"

He turned back around. "I call them Dragon Fangs, and they're usually a last resort if Elemental ever fails me or I go up against a tougher opponent. I've only ever used them against one person, but that's not saying much since I've only ever fought two people."

"You only fought two people before, but you took those two women out so easily." Yang stated surprised.

"That's because my grandfather has these androids loaded with various fighting styles for me to train against. Now, what about your weapons?" Cobalt asked.

"There my Ember Celica. My younger sister gave them their name. They fire shot gun shells, and I have explosive rounds to." Yang replied.

Cobalt nodded. "Interesting." His silver shades came out his ring tone, Time to Say Goodbye, began playing with his grandfather's name and picture appearing. _"That's odd. He doesn't usually call until later in the night."_

"Wait, did sunglasses just appear and begin playing music?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, and those are only a few of their functions. I also have a scroll and phone contained within them." Cobalt replied. "Speaking of which, I need to take this." He walked away and answered his glasses. "Grandpa, is something up?"

"I got an alarm from one of my dust warehouses in Vale. Since you're there, I figured you could check it out." Lloyd stated.

Cobalt said, "I'll head over right away."

He hung up and his glasses retracted before he walked back to Yang. "I have to go check on my grandfather's dust shipments. He fears his workers are sneaking some out."

"Your grandfather is in the dust business? You don't have white hair, so is he…" Yang began.

"Yep, my grandfather is Lloyd Grail." Cobalt jumped on his bike. "Anyways, thanks for the food."

Yang smiled. "It's been fun. Hopefully we meet again."

Cobalt started the engine. "You know, I wouldn't be opposed to that."

The apprentice was off.

_**Grail Company Warehouse**_

Cobalt was approaching the complex and noticed airships in the air. _"Someone has clearly broken in."_ He pulled into an alley. _"It would be best if I took a lay of the land before going in." _He saw a walkway to the top of the roof. _"This will work."_

He climbed to the top of the roof and ran along jumping from roof to roof until he was standing on the roof across from the warehouse. He brought out his sunglasses, making them clear, before using their zoom function to scope out the scene.

"_There are men in white, and they're wearing Grimm mask. A red Faunus symbol and three red slashes are on the backs of their clothing. All of them appear to be Faunus. Hm, haven't I heard of them before?_

_That's right. They're the White Fang or what replaced what the White Fang were. So, why are they after grandfather's dust? To my knowledge, he's not a member or he'd have never sent me to check this out._

_Regardless, I must stop them."_ He continued to get a lay of the land._ "They're loading dust onto their airships, and the guards are nowhere to be seen. There's no telling how many are inside, but I'd wager anywhere from half to double the men outside."_

_I'm starting to wish I'd asked that Yang girl to accompany me._ _I could blow the airships out of the sky."_ He shook his head. _"No, I shoot one down, the others are likely to swarm me. I have to go in."_

_**Outside the Warehouse**_

A muscular White Fang member, with short black hair, was currently ordering the other members around. "Adam wants these contents loaded asap."

He was wearing the standard pants and black gloves of other White Fang members, but his forearms also had metal guards. The apparent second in command had a distinctive top with a collar that stuck up around his neck.

His Grimm Mask was one that covers his whole face, and it had red eyes with thin red streaks streaming to the bottom of the mask. Over his shoulder he carried a large chainsaw blade, and on that same arm he had black tattoos.

Eleven shots rang out coming from the top of the wall in rapid succession. Ten of those hit their targets blowing them away into walls or containers and knocking them out. The one shot, aimed at the second in command, had been blocked with the chainsaw only pushing him a few inches.

Cobalt walked into the area and up to the muscular man now brandishing a red great sword. "So, mind telling me why a bunch of Faunus are stealing from another Faunus?"

The man started his chainsaw. "That is none of your concern Human."

He charged at Cobalt, so the apprentice put his blade up blocking the chainsaw. He was able to hold the chainsaw back, but the fire dust blade was not. Cobalt's blade was slowly cracking, so he let go of the weapon, jumped back, and caused it to explode.

The apprentice was pushed back by the explosion, but he caught himself on his hands before springing to his feet while creating twin, air dust machine guns. He opened fire on the White Fang members coming from inside the warehouse and those descending from the air ships.

He dodged to the right avoiding the lieutenant's chainsaw while creating a blue claw gauntlet. He thrust it at the muscular man only to be met with a chainsaw to the gut sending him flying straight into a container.

Cobalt got to his feet and immediately rolled to the left as the chainsaw was swung at him once more. He then created twin, green long swords that he held backwards, and got into the stance he'd been working on.

A cross between a traditional swords stance and that he gleamed from Winter. He took a deep breath as the man slashed at him once more. Cobalt's movements were loose and flowing. He moved as a dancer avoided every slash made by the larger man.

In return, the apprentice was able to strike the lieutenant multiple times over until his Aura shattered. At this point, the larger man was not stable, wobbling back and forth, so Cobalt kicked the man sending him crashing into the ground. He was out cold.

At this point, the two airships had already left as White Fang members streamed out of the warehouse pointing guns at him. This time, they were not alone. They were following a guy who wore a simple mask. He had red and brown hair that spiked backwards and two bull horns.

This man wore a long sleeved, black trench coat that was red on the inside, flame like accents at the bottom, and a wilting rose symbol on the back. At his side, there was a sword in a black sheathe.

"So, you're the one that's disrupted our operations." The man said.

Cobalt was shaking like he never had before. _"This guy… the way he carries himself. He's no normal enemy. He's not like Steel, Indie, or Yang. This one is in a league of his own. Kind of like Winter. This must be their leader"_

Cobalt returned his dust to Elemental and drew his katanas while gulping.

The man ignored him instead addressing his men. "We're done here. Get in the last air ship and prep for takeoff." He pointed at the lieutenant. "I also want him in with the cargo." The men moved to do as he said, so he looked at Cobalt.

"Interesting. You look rather familiar," Adam walked towards Cobalt with his hand on his blade's hilt. "I suppose that doesn't really matter since you will fall like all the Humans before you."

Cobalt shifted his blades into pistols only for the Faunus to be in front of him in what seemed like an instant. Adam removed his sword from his sheathe slicing into the apprentice. His Aura held, but he was knocked headfirst into the wall around the warehouse.

"_He's so fast and strong. Even if he's a Faunus, this is insane!" _Cobalt got to his feet. _"After all this time, there are still people this strong in the world. Using Charge here wouldn't work on him. I know that. That means I have only one option to take him down."_

The man was in front of Cobalt again. "Done thinking?"

Cobalt shifted one of his swords into gun mode and fired off a couple of shots into the ground kicking up dust. He used that to run as his metal disc disengaged from his back. The apprentice jumped and turned nailing Elemental with a couple of bullets.

It blew up as Cobalt hit the ground. He slowly rose to his feet as the White Fang had stopped to stare at the scene. The apprentice was staring at shock with them as their leader was practically unharmed. The only signs of damage being some dirt that coated him clothing.

"A desperate move, but ultimately pointless." The man declared as he approached Cobalt.

"_What? Is his Aura that huge?" _Cobalt took a calming breath. _"Focus. Stand your ground."_

Cobalt held his weapon ready to fight as the man ran at him. This time, someone got in his way blocking the White Fang leader's blade.

Cobalt blinked. "Grandpa?"

Lloyd sighed relieved. "Are you okay Cobalt?"

"Grandpa, you can't underestimate him. He's incredibly…" He noticed his grandfather was holding his ground.

"Trust me, I'm aware of who this man is. Adam Taurus, a bull Faunus and leader of Vale's White Fang." Lloyd seriously stated.

"Very perceptive Lloyd Grail." Adam said sounding a little angry.

"Mind telling me why you're taking my dust?" Lloyd asked.

"I'd rather not, nor do I have any incentive to remain and fight you." He parted from Lloyd and began walking towards the air ship.

"Wait!" Lloyd declared angrily.

Adam paused without turning to face him. "I'm extending this one kindness since you are a Faunus. If I wanted to, I could kill that boy. Let me go, and he lives."

Lloyd sheathed his staff. "You can go this time, but next time you see my grandson, he'll be ready to fight you."

Adam stood still for a moment before running to the air hip. It took off as the police came onto the scene.

Cobalt looked at the ground. _"A bull Faunus… He is something else."_

Lloyd turned and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay."

They parted.

Cobalt looked at his grandfather a new fire having been lit in his eyes. "Grandpa, this last year I want you to push me harder than you ever have before. I need to be ready to face threats like him if I want to be able to protect people and slay powerful Grimm."

Lloyd smiled, "You got it. Get ready because starting tomorrow, after your education, you're going to be put through the pinnacle of my training."

The police ran over to them.


	8. Two Challengers

_**Star Village: East Entrance, Six Months Later…**_

A young, male Faunus, covered in mud and looking disheveled, entered the village. He had medium length red hair and a blue dog's tail. He was wearing an orange, short sleeved shirt with matching pants and a red vest. A double length katana, in a red sheathe, was strapped to his back with a travel pack.

"I finally made it!" The dog Faunus happily exclaimed.

One of the guards, who was dressed in red, metal armor with white stars adorning it approached him. "Son are you okay. You look a little…"

The Faunus waved it off. "I'm fine." He pulled out a map. "You see, I docked near this Signal place where I got directions to this town. Then I ended up getting lost until I eventually figured out this map and made my way here."

"Uhm, well… I could direct you to our village's inn." The guard offered.

The Faunus smiled and his tail happily wagged. "That would be helpful. it's been a little while since I slept in a bed." He suddenly remembered something. "But first, you wouldn't happen to know anyone by the name Cobalt Sky, would ya?"

"Depends, why are you looking for him?" The guard inquired.

"I'm going to enter Shade Academy to become a Hunter, so I've been spending the past year traveling around to prepare. You see, I lost to this guy, Indie, and he told me about Cobalt and where to find him. That is why I'm going to challenge him to a fight."

The guard nodded. "You're in luck. He and his wolf come into the village every so often with a list of supplies. Today happens to be one of those days." He looked at the sky. "He's either playing with the children in the park, or at our town store. You can't miss him."

The dog Faunus ran off. "Thanks for the help!"

_**Star Village, Docks**_

A young woman, with short brown hair, black pants, and a blue tank top walked into the village. Her arms and hands were covered in white metal. Around her waist there was a belt with six pouches. She was currently looking around seemingly uninterested.

"_That guy I beat said there was someone better than him in this village, yet I don't see any Hunters in training around here."_ She yawned. _"I should probably see if this village has an inn before I get to looking for this Cobalt person."_

_**With Cobalt**_

Cobalt was dressed in his work out gear, a blue tank top and pants with silver trim, which wasn't all that different from his sleep wear except these needed to be washed a lot more these days.

"What do you think Guard? A couple of laps around the village before returning home?" Cobalt asked.

Guard barked in agreement.

Cobalt heard a female's voice behind him, and she sounded rather bored. "Blue clothing with silver trim and twin katanas around your waist. The only problem is that you're not wearing the jacket."

The apprentice turned around finding a young woman, who had to be around the same age as him, with short brown hair, a belt around her wait with six pouches, white metal covered her arms and hands, and she was wearing black pants with a blue tank top.

"Can I help you?" Cobalt asked.

"Depends. Are you Cobalt Sky?" The woman asked.

Cobalt nodded. "I am."

The woman began. "My name is Autumn Leaf, and I've come to…"

"Hey!" An excited male voice stated.

Cobalt and Autumn turned to find a young, male Faunus, who looked like he'd been sleeping in mud for a few days, running towards them. He had medium length red hair and a blue tail. He was wearing an orange, short sleeved shirt with matching pants and a red vest. Strapped to his back there was a double length katana, in a red sheathe, and a travel pack.

"_Red hair but a blue tail. How peculiar. Usually a Faunus' ears or tail will match their hair unless they're not part mammal." _Cobalt thought as the Faunus came to stand before him.

"My name is Mars Ocean, and I've come to challenge you to a fight." The Faunus declared excitedly.

"I was here first." Autumn stated.

Mars noticed her for the first time. "You look cool. I want to fight you to."

"I will consider your request after I've bested him." Autumn stated.

"Look, it's been a while since I've faced an actual person, so I'll take you both on. Though I must ask how you heard of me?" Cobalt asked.

"I fought this guy, Indie, on my travels to prepare for Shade Academy. He ended up beating me, but he was cool about it. We traveled together for a while and trained. During that time, he told me about you. When we split, I made my way here." Mars replied.

"I met Indie as well and bested him in combat. He said you were stronger, so I decided to see if you could prove a better challenge" Autumn informed.

Cobalt took out his notebook and began writing information. "Alright, I'll take you both on. For two days, all day, I'll be waiting in a clearing. One day for each of you." He tore out two pieces of paper. "Follow the directions. First to arrive is the first to face me."

"Then I will arrive at dawn tomorrow." Autumn walked away with a yawn. "I'm going to find the inn."

"_It's the middle of the day, and she seems uninjured. Could it have something to do with the metal either on or replacing her arms? If that's the case, then her augmentations must take more out of her than mine." _Cobalt thought_. "For all I know, she might just like to sleep."_

"I'm fine with her taking the first day. It'll give me plenty of time to rest." Mars stated before taking off. "I'll see you for our match!"

Cobalt looked at his wolf. "I think I should start to expect the unexpected." He shrugged. "At least it should be great training." Guard barked in agreement. "Anyways, let's return home. Grandpa still needs his supplies, and he'll need to know what's happening."

_**Forest: Clearing, Dawn…**_

Cobalt was hanging from a tree, by his feet, doing sit-ups.

"I see we have a similar exercise routine." Autumn stated.

Cobalt flipped off the tree and landed. "You arrived bright an early."

She shrugged. "Let's get this over with."

"Actually, I'd like to ask one question. Why is your name Autumn?" Cobalt asked.

Autumn replied, "My mother enjoyed the legend of the Four Maidens."

Autumn drew throwing knives from her pouches and began launching them at Cobalt. He created a brown shield that he used to block every knife. The knives stopped, and the apprentice found that his opponent had vanished. He closed his eyes and listened to the surrounding area.

Cobalt dodged the knives thrown at his back while creating a green rifle. He turned around and opened fire into the woods. The apprentice returned the dust to Elemental before dodging to the right. A white, clawed gauntlet sailed by Cobalt's head.

The apprentice caught the arm before it retracted, noting that it was no longer coated in metal, and flipped Autumn over his shoulder. He then created am air dust rapier and thrusting it down at his opponent.

Autumn rolled out of the way and jumped to her feet facing Cobalt. "You may just be the challenge I've been looking for after all. How did you react in the way you did?"

"My grandfather has prepared me for more than fighting Grimm. He's done his best to simulate every Semblance he knows. It also helps that I've read what I could on various Semblances. Theories and rumors exist. All you must do is determine what works."

Cobalt changed his rapier into a long sword and began slashing at Autumn who countered with her gauntlets. "Is your knowledge how you determined my Semblance? No one could have hit me if they thought it was Enhanced Speed."

"Enhanced Speed was a possibility until you denied it. It might be a clever idea for you to brush up on your Semblance knowledge." Cobalt stated as he formed a brown shield.

He caught Autumn's claws with it and thrust his sword into her gut blowing her back.

Autumn managed to recover and looked at Cobalt. "I'm starting to see why Indie respects you." The woman thrust her claw gauntlets out causing the blades to shoot out at the apprentice. "But a Semblance isn't all a Hunter needs."

"You're right." Cobalt created his own water dust throwing knives which he threw countering her knives. "A Semblance isn't all one needs, but it can help."

"_He matched my throwing stance. Is this his Semblance?" _Autumn thought curiously.

Cobalt dispelled his dust weapon and drew one katana before charging at Autumn. She vanished from his sights. The apprentice spun around and slashed his blade down knocking Autumn to her butt. Cobalt then pointed his katana over her.

"_What was that!? His slashing speed increased drastically when he drew one katana. Clearly this one has a lot of tricks left up his sleeve even after our fight."_ Autumn thought impressed.

Cobalt sheathed his blade. "Looks like I've won."

"You are the first to ever beat me." Autumn walked away yawning. "Clearly, there is much that I must learn. Our paths will cross again."

"_Why did that sound like a threat?" _He walked back to the tree and began doing one arm pull ups. _"I suppose it doesn't matter. I mean she didn't say she was going to kill me, and her words didn't seem to have malicious intent."_

_**Next Day, Midday…**_

Cobalt was taking a break, sitting in a tree, when Mars burst into the clearing. "Alright, I'm ready for my turn to fight!" He looked around. "Hey, where's Autumn?"

Cobalt jumped to the ground. "She left after our fight."

"Then, I'll have to track her down for a fight later. Anyways, let's get started." Mars stated excitedly.

"You can make the first move." Cobalt offered.

"_He's not drawing his blades?"_ Mars drew his two-handed katana. _"Hm, seems the only way I'll know why is by attacking him."_

Mars charged at Cobalt swinging his sword down. The apprentice formed a shield from his earth dust and a rapier from his water dust. He blocked the Faunus' strike pushing him to the right before thrusting his sword into Mars' side.

To his surprise, his dust rapier didn't budge instead shattering and becoming water upon a reflective surface that splashed against the ground. _"His Semblance is Reinforcement which means my sword just hit metal, and I'm in to close to dodge now."_

Mars spun kicking Cobalt away before quickly slashing his sword at the apprentice hitting him a second time. The apprentice stuck out his arms and caught himself flipping back to his feet. He then formed twin, wind dust pistols and pointed them at Mars.

"You're Semblance is Reinforcement." Cobalt declared. "It allows you to turn your aura into a stronger metal."

Mars was impressed. "Wow, you figured that out fast!"

Cobalt began firing on him. "I'm an apt study." Mars began blocking the bullets he could with his blade. "The good thing about Semblances is that they have a defined pool to drawn from." He switched to a rifle. "Even if you don't use your Semblance to block the damage, I can still deplete your aura itself preventing you from using it later."

Mars coated his entire body in metal and ran at Cobalt. The Faunus made his blade come apart into segments turning the blade into a bladed whip.

"Take this!" Mars sent his whip forward catching Cobalt.

He gripped the handle and pulled it tightening the whip around the apprentice. Cobalt was forced to drop his weapon. Mars then firmly planted his feet before yanking the handle clear to the right.

Cobalt was sent straight into the air before approaching the ground. The apprentice began forming a weapon from his fire dust before slamming into the ground. Mars tried to yank the handle again but found that it wouldn't budge.

"What…" Mars began in confusion.

Cobalt wrapped his legs around the whip and caused the knifes lodged in the ground to explode sending himself back just enough to remove the handle from Mars' hands. That in turn loosened the hold it had freeing the apprentice.

He jumped to his feet chuckling. "Wow, you almost had me with that one. I had no idea your sword could turn into a whip blade. I'm really going to have to use these last six months to train for the unexpected."

Mars was stunned. True, he never caught Indie when they fought; however, Cobalt had just broken free from something Mars had spent years perfecting. He had yet to lose with it ever since leaving on his trip.

Mars laughed joyfully. "You're awesome!" He picked up the handle and retracted the blade. "Come on, let's keep going!"

Cobalt smiled. "Of course. Neither of us have given up or won yet."

The Faunus, still coated in his metal, sheathed his blade and ran at Cobalt. The apprentice formed earth dust version of the Ember Celica before running to meet him head on. The two began exchanging blows. Cobalt used his Charge slightly raising Mars' Aura.

"_My Aura?" _Mars thought taking note of the change._ "It must be his Semblance." _

Cobalt took advantage of the momentary distraction to plant a right fist into Mars' gut. Upon contact, his gauntlet exploded pushing the Faunus back. He then used his remaining Ember Celica to get in a few shots while Mars drew in close once more.

_**Hours Later…**_

At this point, their Auras had been depleted and both had resorted to punching each other. True, Cobalt still had his fire and water dust left, and he had yet to draw one of his katana; however, that wasn't what this fight had become.

This fight was about two men showing their strength to each other. They knew the winner would be whoever was left standing. Both were bruised and sweat was pouring off them. At some point they'd removed their shirts

"You are tough… even for a Faunus." Cobalt punched Mars causing him to stumble. "Regardless, I refuse to go down."

Mars laughed joyfully before coming back with a hard right sending Cobalt to the ground. "You're the toughest human I've fought yet. That's saying something considering the kingdom I was born in."

Mars got to his knees and went for the finishing blow, but Cobalt rolled away before slowly rising to his feet. They then walked up to each other. The Faunus went for a straight jab, so Cobalt went for a right. They hit each other, in the face, before falling to their backs.

"I'm spent, you?" Cobalt asked panting.

Mars was also panting. "Yeah."

"Draw?" Cobalt asked.

Mars said, "Agreed."

They both passed out.

_**Night…**_

Lloyd entered the clearing with Guard. The wolf ran over to Cobalt and licked the apprentice's face. All that did was cause him to turn to his side. The old Hunter turned on his flashlight and shined it on the young men. He smiled slightly before tending to their wounds.


	9. Order of Grimm

_**Outside Star Village, Before Dawn…**_

A woman in steel armor crouched on the cliff overlooking the village. A Griffon Grimm's face had been panted on the front of said armor. On her back she carried a normal, black scythe. Her long black hair was in a ponytail and the pupils of her eyes matched.

"So, this is where he's supposed to reside." The woman stated.

A male spoke to the woman through an earpiece. "Remember Reaper, our queen has made this target a priority. You cannot kill him, and you must keep your Soldiers in line."

"You got it." Reaper turned to the five Soldiers under her command. "Alright, you heard control. None of you are to use your Grimm side unless I give the go ahead or you have no choice. Now, let's get started."

She jumped off the cliff followed by her men. They entered the village with the guards being any the wiser.

_**Lab**_

The alarms were blaring as Lloyd ran into his monitor room. The screens were playing slow motion video of armored people entering Star village. The screens were beginning to change as the people ran to houses, with children, and took them.

"_What's going on!?"_ Lloyd slammed his fist on the control panel before running from the room. _"I have to get down there!"_

_**Clearing**_

Mars hoped to his feet wide awake after smelling some meat cooking. He looked around the clearing eventually finding Cobalt, with his back turned towards him, sitting before a fire. Around the apprentice there were finished, fire roasted rabbits.

Cobalt turned and smiled, "Good, you're up." He threw him a finished rabbit on a stick. "Have a seat and join me for some breakfast."

Mars caught the rabbit, smiled, and walked over to the fire before sitting across from the apprentice. He then began digging into the rabbit.

"This is amazing! I've never had roasted rabbit this good!" Mars praised.

Cobalt smiled. "My grandfather takes me out into these woods for wilderness training. He often said food was an essential thing for any Hunter, so I've poured my heart and soul into learning everything I could about cooking from him."

Mars had finished his rabbit, but before he could ask for another, Cobalt threw him one. "Thanks!" He stopped. "Wait a minute… I don't feel as sore as I normally would after a fight like yesterday."

"That was likely the work of my grandpa. He's a very talented man. The village and surrounding areas have also been outfitted with cameras. Though they don't reach anywhere near Signal or the other village on this island."

"Was your grandpa also the one who taught you how to fight like that?" Mars asked.

"He did and trust me when I say that it has not easy training." Cobalt assured with a smile.

Mars said, "Wow, your grandpa sounds like an amazing guy."

Cobalt looked at the rabbit in his hands with a found smile. "Yeah, he's one of the people I aspire to be like."

The two of them dug into the rest of the rabbits.

_**Star Village, Morning…**_

The 4 guards of Star Village stood in a line before Lloyd. "Earlier this morning, 6 individuals entered the village and took our children. They were gone before I arrived leaving notes in the beds. Two of you collected these notes which inform us of their exact location and ransom. In return for the children, they want Cobalt.

"Are we going to give him up?" A guard asked hesitantly.

Another guard firmly said, "Unacceptable. We cannot sacrifice one villager for five. At some point Cobalt has helped every one of us. He's tended farms, helped fix up buildings, and watched those children. We cannot turn our backs on him."

Lloyd nodded, "That is why I intend to rescue the children myself. I'm your leader, so they're my children to. You four have a choice to make. You can either come with me or stay here. Trust me, I won't hold it against you if you stay.

They left notes and my monitors had to slow the footage down to catch them properly. They are likely at least on par with an experienced Hunter student if not a full-fledged Hunter. So, if you're doing this, then follow me. If not, get back to your duties."

Lloyd left the village immediately followed by the four guards. Doctor Bastion, like many of the villagers, had heard everything.

He turned towards the direction of the clearing outside of the village._ "Cobalt will want to help save the children."_ Bastion took off. _"I must tell him."_

_**Clearing, Some Time Later…**_

"Thanks for the breakfast." Mars jumped to his feet. "I should get my stuff and hit the road. Autumn still owes me a fight, and it sounds like it'll be…"

Bastion burst into the clearing panting. "Cobalt, there's trouble."

Cobalt heard the worry in Bastion's voice, so he ran over followed by Mars. "What happened!?"

"The children. They were taken by people in armor to a cave that's due east of here. They wanted you in exchange for their safe return, but your grandfather and the guards weren't having it. They've gone to face them," Bastion explained.

"_I only have one hundred units of fire and water dust left. I suppose it doesn't matter since I have my katanas." _Cobalt thought.

Mars put a hand on Cobalt's shoulder. "Sounds like you could use another set of hands, so count me in."

Cobalt was surprised. "Are you sure?"

Mars smiled. "Yeah, we're friends, and I never leave a friend in need."

"_We're… friends…" _Cobalt nodded. "Alright, I appreciate the help." He turned to Bastion. "Thank you for telling me. Return to the village and prepare for wounded just in case."

Bastion nodded. "Right."

_**Cave, Chamber One**_

Reaper was looking at her scroll before addressing the men. "We have visitors. None of them are the target nor could we capture them. You five handle them, and you have full permission to go all out."

"Ma'am!" all five soldiers declared.

Reaper nodded and walked farther inside the cave.

_**Outside the Cave**_

Lloyd was at the head of the guards as they looked at the cave that was lit by torches farther in. "Alright, we're heading inside their territory, so stay on a guard."

The guards nodded before following their leader inside.

_**1**__**st**__** Chamber**_

Lloyd's group entered the chamber which was filled with stalagmites and stalactites. They didn't get much time to observe the rest of the chamber before the doorway behind them, and at the other end of the room, sealed shut.

The entire room was now pitch black. Lloyd, being the only Faunus, had night vision, so he wasn't impeded by the darkness. The guards weren't as lucky. The five Soldiers appeared with black veins, completely red eyes, fangs, and claws.

"Draw your weapons and defend yourselves!" Lloyd ordered.

Lloyd drew his lance and blocked two of the Soldiers. Two of the guards were fast enough to react blocking another two soldiers. The last two guards weren't as lucky. The remaining Soldier slashed them both sending the guards straight into stalactites.

Lloyd spun around and kicked the Soldiers away before drawing a sphere with white lines. He threw it to the ceiling, and it latched on opening to reveal an artificial light. This light bathed the room allowing the guards to see.

"Lloyd, w-what are they!?" A guard asked.

The Soldiers ran at them forcing every one of them to block.

"I'm not sure, but we must rescue the children. Fight through them." Lloyd declared.

Lloyd pushed two Soldiers back and quickly withdrew 5 spheres. He then threw them at each of the soldiers nailing athem. The sphere's opened and cable came out wrapping once around each of their torsos. This didn't give them pause.

Lloyd pressed a button causing the cables to spark with the lightning dust contained within. They apparently didn't have an Aura as the electricity surged through them. This invention was meant to kill Grimm and weaken those with an aura, yet it did little to impede them.

"Lloyd, if we hold them here, can you break through that door?" One of the guards asked.

Lloyd replied, "I can."

"Then go!" the guard declared. "We'll handle them."

Lloyd nodded. He ran for the closed doorway while throwing blue sphere's ahead of himself as three of the soldiers ran after him. Once he made it past his spheres, he pressed a button causing them to go off forming a thick wall of ice that trapped one of the Soldiers.

Two of the guards engaged the Soldiers on their side of the wall while Lloyd ran to the sealed doorway. He then took his bladed staff and thrust it into the wall as the lines along it glowed brown. The doorway caved in a bit but held strong.

"_This door is strong, but I've dealt with doors like this before."_ Lloyd got into a solid stance. _"All I have to do is keep hammering it."_

He rapidly hit the doorway, repeatedly, until it completely broke off and shot down the hallway. The Soldier, trapped in the ice, tried slicing through his impromptu prison to get at the retired Hunter. Lloyd paid it little mind as he ran down the hallway.

_**Outside the Cave**_

Cobalt and Mars were looking inside the cave lit by the torches within.

"This has to be the cave." Mars stated. "It's the only one lit up like this."

Cobalt nodded determined. "Let's hurry."

_**Chamber Two **_

Lloyd entered the chamber finding stalactites, but no stalagmites. Torches line the walls. There was also a woman in steel armor. The face of a Griffon Grim had been panted on her armor. On her back she had a normal, black scythe. Her long black hair was in a ponytail.

The woman smiled. "Lloyd Grail, it is an honor to meet you. You can call me Reaper."

Lloyd angrily said, "The feeling isn't mutual. You took children from my village and demand my grandson in return. What do you want with him? For that matter, what are those men I can only assume are under your command?"

"It's not classified information, so I'll gladly give you what you seek. Those Soldiers and I are part of the Order of Grimm. Our Queen, Crimson, has a Semblance that allows her to absorb any Grimm she wishes or distribute a Grimm to another. In exchange, we lose our Semblance.

Those men are called Soldiers. They have yet to fully tame their Grimm half. Then, there are the Knights. Those that have mastered their Grimm. Usually comprised of those with simple Grimm like Ursa and Beowolves. I am a Paladin. Elites of our queen's army.

We have been given powerful Grimm to tame and only receive the title 'Paladin' once we have full control. A far harder process than the knights who've had to tame the basic Grimm. As for Cobalt. Our leader marked him a primary target."

Reaper shrugged. "I'm unsure why, but I don't ask questions. Before you ask, we're out there somewhere, Reaper isn't my real name, the children are in the last chamber, and our queen wishes to eradicate all Humans and Faunus that don't contain Grimm. Can we get started?"

Lloyd was utterly confused. "Why are you telling me any of this?"

"It's a lot less than we know on the other kingdoms. It's practically all you Hunters will be able to dig up considering we're beginning to make moves. There's a high chance you won't make it out of here alive anyways." Reaper stated with a smile.

Lloyd charged at her and thrust his staff forward, but Reaper blocked with her scythe. The weapons clashed creating sparks as the ground began to crack. Neither combatant was able to push the other back.

"_No give, and she was able to block… On top of that, she's not transformed like those soldiers. This fight will not be easy. If only I were in my prime." _Lloyd thought a little worried.

_**Outside the 1**__**st**__** Chamber**_

Cobalt and Mars arrived at the sealed doorway. They could hear fighting coming from within.

"I got this." Mars declared as his right arm became metal. "Stand back and I'll have this door down in no time."

Cobalt jumped back as Mars punched the door. To his surprise, it only shook a little.

"Huh, it looks like it's made of earth, but there was metal in there." Mars mused.

Cobalt asked, "Can you get threw it yourself?"

Mars' left hand became metal. "There's no need to worry. I'll just have to hit it harder."

The Faunus began hammering at the door until it caved in and eventually shot into the room. One of the Soldiers appeared in the doorway, so Cobalt acted. He ran forward, forming a clawed gauntlet from fire dust, and thrust it into the soldier.

To his shock, it went into the Soldier's skin. The attack left marks that were visible before Mars coated his right leg in metal kicking the now growling Soldier back into the chamber before it could attack Cobalt.

"You saw that right? The fangs, claws, and red veins?" Mars asked a little shocked.

Cobalt had returned the fire dust to his Elemental and was just staring at his hand "I did." He looked at Mars. "I don't know what's happening here, but you should leave."

Mars shook his head determined. "No way. We're friends, and I would never leave a friend. I'm in this until it's resolved."

Cobalt closed his eyes. _"It's been a long time since I've had a friend. It feels nice." _The apprentice chuckled. "Thanks Mars."

"You don't have to thank me." The Faunus drew his katana. "Now, let's get in there."

Mars ran into the chamber followed by Cobalt who drew his katanas.

_**Chamber One**_

Cobalt and Mars entered the room. Chunks of earth were everywhere. 3 dead Soldiers and 2 dead guards were strewn about. The 2 remaining guards were bloodied, but still putting up a fight against the Soldier which Mars ejected back into the chamber.

That Soldier was also on his last legs with the injury that Cobalt gave him not helping. The last Soldier, who was trapped in a wall of ice, was close to breaking free. The apprentice ran to the left and opened fire on the Soldier combating the guards.

The Soldier charged at the apprentice, but Mars wrapped his sword whip around the aggressor stopping it. The Faunus then yanked the handle tightening the blades. The blades dug into the Soldier's skin until he was shredded to pieces.

Cobalt took note of this. _"Just like when my claws dug into his skin. Does this mean their Aura's already gone, or do these enemies not have Aura to begin with?"_

The guards were shocked to see him.

"Cobalt, what are you doing here?"

"You're not supposed to be here!"

"Doctor Bastion told us what's happening. You've all done enough, so leave the clean up to us. Get those brave men out of here while we get the children and my grandpa." Cobalt ordered as the ice wall began to crack.

"Alright."

"What are you saying? We can't…"

"We're done here. Neither of us are in any condition to fight another enemy, and Cobalt is a better fighter than the four of us were. We gave it our best, but we need to know when to pull out.

I don't know what's going on, but these aren't people anymore. They're Grimm. That makes this Hunter's business. Cobalt and that Faunus are better equipped to fight them than we are. Grab a comrade and follow me out of here."

The guard walked over to one of the fallen and picked him up. After a few moments, the second guard followed him. The wall came crashing down and the Soldier ran at the guards. Mars intercepted him smashing a metal covered right into the Soldier's face.

The Soldier crashed into a stalactite cracking it upon impact. The guards carried their fallen out of the chamber heading for the entrance as Mars and Cobalt faced the now standing Soldier who growled menacingly as it focused solely on them.

_**2**__**nd**__** Chamber**_

Lloyd was slammed into the ground with Reaper's scythe around his neck. His weapon was lying near a stalactite.

Reaper smiled, "You've been putting up a better fight than I expected. If you were younger, I may have been forced to use my Grimm side."

Lloyd said, "You're talking like I'm finished." He grabbed for another sphere with his left hand, a red one, and placed his right hand on the scythe. "This is far from over."

Reaper prepared to slam her boot down on his back only for the sphere to explode sending them flying. The Paladin landed on her back while Lloyd rolled into a stalactite. His dropped staff was within reach.

Lloyd grasped the handle and slowly rose to his feet pressing a button on the staff causing it to break apart. He threw it into the air and caught the pieces as they fell before facing Reaper who rose to her feet brandishing her scythe.

She chuckled. "A lot of Hunters die young, but you've certainly earned the right to grow as old as you have. You should be proud that you've made it this far."

"I'm planning on living years more after this." Lloyd declared before charging at the Paladin.


	10. Fighting Reaper & Departure

_**1**__**st**__** Chamber**_

The Soldier slashed at Mars with its claws, but the Faunus was able to avoid the half Grimm.

Cobalt came in slamming his foot into the Soldier's gut sending it skidding back. "They don't seem to think, but they have enough mind to hold back… a little at least. Keep on your feet and remember that there's a human brain buried in there."

The Soldier charged at Cobalt, but he dodged every strike before grabbing its arm. The apprentice then flipped the beast over his shoulder and into the ground. Mars thrust his blade through the Soldier's back pinning it to the ground.

Before they could relax, the Soldier ripped the blade through its side while screaming in pain. It still jumped right to its feet and charged at Mars. The Faunus coated his arms in metal and blocked the Soldier's claws with his left before landing a punch to the beast's gut with his right.

The two of them began to go at it as Cobalt formed a fire dust rifle. "Mars, knock it to the ground."

Mars grabbed the Soldier and threw it into the ground. He then jumped back as the apprentice appeared above the half Grimm planting a foot firmly on its back. The beast struggled as Cobalt placed his riffle against its head. He closed his eyes before pulling the trigger. The Soldier stopped struggling.

"These things are not human." Cobalt was doing his best to ignore the fact that he'd just taken a life, and to that end he was instead focusing on the task at hand. "We need to aim to kill, or they will kill us."

Mars wiped the blood from his blade and sheathed it before nodding. "Right."

The pair ran further into the cave.

_**2nd Chamber**_

Lloyd was losing ground and fast. His Aura was on its last legs, and he was exhausted. His staff had only bought him so much time while Reaper was still standing and only now panting.

"You keep surprising me Grail. Repeatedly, during this fight, you have exceeded my expectations. Fought beyond what I thought you capable off. I applaud you." She chuckled. "Even if you never had a chance."

"_This 'Reaper'… she may be as strong as Adam Taurus is reported to be, and she still hasn't used her Grimm half."_ Lloyd tightened his grip on his staff. _"It doesn't matter. I must find some way to win. People need this information, and… I still want to be there for Cobalt. Someone like him, who has already lost so much, shouldn't lose more."_

Lloyd ran at her and swung one end of his staff down, but the Paladin blocked with her scythe once more.

Reaper chuckled. "You really are something."

Lloyd pressed another button, on the battle staff, after turning his head. A flash went off causing Reaper to scream as she was blinded for the moment. He then drew every sphere he had left throwing them at her. Fire, ice, and earth dust explosions went off.

Three cables wrapped around her chest, belly, and waist administering shocks that were only amplified by her armor. Lloyd then began hammering her with blows as her sight returned pushing her back.

Reaper chuckled. "The first Faunus I've ever faced, and you've pushed me far enough."

Lloyd noticed that the cables were slowly cracking and had stopped working as Reaper's muscles expanded. Her armor fell off revealing a black body suit. Black Feathers and veins appeared all over her body, wings sprouted from her back, and her eyes became red.

"_Just like those soldiers. She no longer has an Aura."_ Reaper grabbed Lloyd by the throat and slammed him into the ground shattering his Aura. _"Damnit. I don't think what I have left will work."_

Two bullets came from the hallway forcing Reaper to drop Lloyd as she jumped back avoiding them.

"Leave my grandpa alone." Cobalt furiously declared as he and Mars walked into the chamber.

Lloyd got to his knees and managed to look at his grandson. "Cobalt, you shouldn't be here."

Cobalt was glaring at Reaper. "Mars take my grandfather to safety. I'll hold her here until you get back."

Lloyd had managed to get to his feet. "Just get out… of…"

The retired Hunter passed out, but Mars caught him before he could hit the ground. The Faunus then made his way back to the tunnel.

"So, you finally show…" Reaper began.

Cobalt fired more bullets from his transformed katanas that Reaper dodged. "I don't care what you have to say. You took Star Village's children, killed and injured its guard, and hurt my grandfather. I will make you pay!"

The apprentice turned his pistols back into katanas and ran at Reaper. He slashed and thrust his blades at her but couldn't land a single hit. His only saving grace in this situation was that the Paladin didn't want to kill him.

"_Damn it! I'm getting that same feeling I got from Adam. I can't beat her. After all I did to step up my training, and I'm still nowhere near their capabilities."_ Cobalt thought frustrated with himself.

Reaper thought, _"He's far more skilled than what was predicted. If I hadn't used my Grimm, I might have been in real trouble. Still, as it stands now, I can't kill him. The only thing I can do is attempt to knock him out."_

Cobalt jumped back and flipped his katana backwards. He then began clashing blades with the Paladin lasting only a few moments until being put on the defensive. Reaper hit the apprentice with her scythe sending him into a stalactite.

She followed up by slamming the scythe into Cobalt, who'd just begun to stand, sending him through the stalactite. The Paladin prepared for another attack, but quickly jumped back to avoid a sword whip that came at her. The blade retracted, and Mars ran to Cobalt's side.

"Are you okay?" Mars asked concerned.

Cobalt got to his feet and grabbed Mars whispering. "Keep her distracted with your Semblance. When I yell, hold her in place. It's our only chance."

Mars nodded as his whole body became coated in metal.

"_What a bizarre Semblance."_ Reaper thought as she charged at the boys.

Mars ran to meet the Paladin before taking a hit ab being sent skidding back.

"_Wow, she really has a lot of strength." _Mars thought impressed. _"That won't stop me from buying Cobalt as much time as possible."_

Mars continued to engage Reaper using his Semblance to its fullest; meanwhile, Cobalt was hiding amongst the stalactites creating a sniper riffle from 15 units of fire dust. That was the easy part.

The hard part would be combining every bit of his remaining fire and water dust while trying to use Mars' Reinforcement Semblance to brace his arms. Slowly but surely the bullet was forming, and metal began covering his arms.

"_Just a couple minutes, and I'll be ready. Hold on Mars. Just hold on."_ Cobalt thought.

Mars was taking a beating, and he could never land a strike.

Cobalt continued to focus on the task at hand until…_ "It's ready!"_ The apprentice sprang up. "Now Mars!"

Mars, who's metal was patchy all over, lunged at Reaper. The Faunus grabbed the Paladin's wings and pulled them back. Reaper tried to break free, but Mars firmly planted his feet. Cobalt lined up the shot and fired a bullet of concentrated steam. It went straight through Reaper's left side, heart, and out the right side.

The Paladin coughed up black blood and chuckled. "Nicely done you two. That's the first time I've received such a wound."

Mars let go of her wings and the Paladin hit the ground. A puddle of black blood began to form. The Faunus dropped to his knees as his metal fully dispersed and Aura broke.

"_We were extremely lucky." _Cobalt walked over and helped Mars to his feet. "Good job Mars. I couldn't have done that without you."

Mars smiled despite feeling exhausted. "No problem. Your grandfather is in the hallway behind us. Now I'm going to bed."

Mars passed out, but Cobalt caught him before the Faunus could hit the ground. He then moved towards the next hallway figuring that the children had to be farther in.

_**Last Chamber**_

Cobalt entered the room to find all 5 children locked in a cell that took up half the room. Some had tears stains on their cheeks, but they were unharmed. They had also noticed the apprentice.

"Cobalt!" They all happily shouted as they crowded around the bars.

Cobalt looked around the room and spotted a key hanging on the wall. He grabbed it before running to the door.

"Don't worry guys. I'll have you out of here and back to the village in no time." Cobalt opened the door and the kids ran to him. "Alright, stay close to me, and do as I say. Got it?"

All the kids nodded, so Cobalt walked back the way he came.

_**Chamber Two**_

Cobalt, with Mars over his shoulder and followed by the children, reentered the chamber only to find a surprising sight. Reaper and her scythe were gone. There was a trail of black blood leading to a wall where it ended.

"_What are these people?" _Cobalt thought shocked.

One of the children asked. "Cobalt, are you okay?"

The apprentice shook his head. "Yeah, I'm just a little tired." He turned to the hallway leading out. "Come on, let's get out of here."

_**Star Village: Doctor Bastion's Office, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt was sitting in a chair waiting for Lloyd and Mars to wake up.

His mind was busy. _"Winter Schnee… the first time I was ever outclassed by another. Adam Taurus… inspired true fear. He would have killed me if not for my grandfather. That armored lady… another who inspired the same fear and somehow lived._

_In the end, it was luck that allowed us to prevail. Almost seven years now, I have trained… fought… learned. Tried to become something… The past six months I have trained twice as hard, yet I'm still incapable. The death… I took a life."_

"Are you okay Cobalt?" Bastion asked having just returned.

Cobalt continued looking at the injured. "I'm fine.

Bastion sat in his chair and swiveled to face Cobalt. "Look, I don't understand what it means to be a fighter in general; however, I do understand what it means to help, and I know it is not good to bottle things up."

Cobalt sighed, "I've trained for most my life to become strong. First, it was to become a guard. For four years I trained. Now it's to become a Hunter. Seven years of training with these past six months training twice as hard.

Still, there are seemingly insurmountable enemies. The White Fang who are creating rising tensions between humans and Faunus. These armored people who are Grimm like. The Grimm themselves. It's just…"

"Are you going to give up on becoming a Hunter?" Bastion interrupted.

Determination flashed in Cobalt's eyes. "No, I will never give up. It's my goal and I made a promise to my best friend."

"Then never forget what you just said. Continue to strive for the title of Hunter. Use what happened today as fuel to train as hard as you must, so that you may overcome the enemies on your mind.

I only say this because you, Cobalt Sky, are the type of person that can make the impossible possible. You are the pride of Star Village. Everyone knows because you've proved it. Both by your actions and how you've pushed yourself already."

"I-I took a life…" Cobalt began.

Bastion nodded, "That is something I have seen before. Spoke with people who've had to do the same. Taking a life should never be an easy thing to do, but someone like you had no choice. You most likely had to do it, or you had to defend yourself.

Maybe it was in defense of another. I know it was not done because you enjoy killing. You may have to do it in the future. No matter what, you can't let this shut you down or prevent you from living your life."

"_He's right. I can't give up like this. I made a promise and so many are watching over me."_ Cobalt nodded. "Thank you, Bastion." He stood up. "I' m going to take a walk."

Cobalt left the office and looked at the now setting sun before moving away from the building.

_**Docks: Days Later, Morning…**_

Cobalt stood before Mars who be leaving aboard the next boat in a few minutes.

"So, I guess this is it." Cobalt said.

Mars smiled. "For now, but we'll see each other again. It'll be sooner if we both get into a Hunter Academy."

Cobalt chuckled and held out his hand. "Then I'll look forward to our rematch in the Vytal Festival."

Mars took the hand and they shook on it. "Until then."

The captain of the boat said, "All aboard!"

"I have to go. I can't miss this boat if I still want to find Autumn before I have to head to Vacuo." The Faunus stated before boarding the boat.

Cobalt watched as the ship left the dock.


	11. New Training

_**Bastion's Office**_

Cobalt entered the building and smiled when he saw that his grandfather has regained consciousness.

He ran over. "Grandpa!" Lloyd had sat up and Cobalt hugged him. "You're finally awake."

Lloyd hugged him back. "Cobalt, I'm so glad you're alright. If I were the Hunter I used to be, then you and that boy never would have had to fight."

Cobalt pulled away and sat down in the chair. "Of course, you're not that Hunter, but that doesn't change the fact that you fought. That's the man I will become." He looked at his grandfather fully determined. "No matter how long it takes."

Lloyd smiled. _"You'll become a great man and stronger than I ever was. I just know it." _The old Hunter laid back down. "Cobalt, I want you to tell me what happened after I passed out. That information is critical."

Cobalt nodded. "Right…"

_**Kingdom Grimm: City**_

Reaper had made it home and was walking through the city as the people gawked at her lack of men and armor. Not to mention the stain left by her own blood.

"That's Reaper."

"You mean the Paladin sent after Lord Cobalt!?"

"Look at her suit."

"Yeah, she was wounded."

"What do you think High Paladin Silver and Queen Crimson will do with her?"

Reaper clenched her fist but kept walking towards the castle.

_**Castle, Throne Room**_

Reaper came to kneel before her Queen and High Paladin who stood beside the throne. The High Paladin, Silver, was on the cusp of turning seventeen. He had short, smooth silver hair and wore black armor underneath a silver overcoat with white trim.

On his back he had a duel bladed battle staff. The Queen was an intimidating woman. She had long red hair, the color of her fur when she used her Grimm side, and wore purple armor with a Kitsune Grimm's face painted on the front. Her eyes were bright green.

"Queen Crimson, I failed you." Reaper stated.

"I am aware. I gave you this job because I thought you could handle it. Now I see that I should have sent Silver." Crimson angrily stated.

Reaper bowed her head. "Please my liege, be merciful."

"I may have considered it if you were not cocky enough to give so much information to our enemies. Silver, you know what must be done." Crimson stated dangerously.

Silver nodded before vanishing from Reaper's sights. A moment later, he appeared behind her. His staff was out and one of the blades was covered in blood. Reaper was shocked as her head came away from her body. Blood spurted her neck and body.

"Silver, we are down a Paladin and Grimm. start looking for replacements where you can find them, and I'll get the maids to clean this mess." Crimson ordered.

Silver bowed. "As you wish my queen."

The Paladin left, and Crimson followed.

_**Hallway**_

Crimson was about to attend to her other duties when a young woman, going on 15, ran over to her. She had long, pink hair, bright yellow eyes, and was wearing red armor with a Kitsune, fox, Grimm face painted on it. A pink trident was strapped to her back.

"Mother, where is Cobalt." Sakura asked hopeful.

Crimson closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry Sakura, but it appears as though it will be some time before your big brother joins us."

"What about Reaper?" Sakura asked.

Crimson, with no emotion, replied, "She would have lived if she hadn't revealed sensitive information to our enemies. Now hurry along to your training. I understand that you are close to mastering your Grimm, and I'd hate for that day to be put off any longer."

Sakura began. "Mom, did…"

"Sakura, you must understand that ruling requires a soft touch and an iron fist. As I said, Reaper would have been forgiven if she hadn't given up Kingdom intel." Crimson stated before walking off. "Now, attend to your training."

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed before walking back the way she came.

_**Star Village, Bastion's Office**_

"…I reentered the second chamber, with the children and Mars, where I found a trail of blood leading to the wall. It's highly there's an escape route; however, I am not sure how she survived considering I put a hole through her heart. I ignored it get everyone back here." Cobalt finished.

Lloyd was looking at the ceiling. _"Ozpin needs to be informed."_

"Grampa." Lloyd looked at Cobalt. "I need to know if there is anything… anything at all… that I can do to get stronger because fighting that lady was exactly like fighting Adam. I think the only reason I didn't try to run was because there was anger."

Lloyd chuckled. "No, it wasn't like that time. You knew you were outmatched, yet you stood your ground. You have grown. As for your training, there is something you can do." He reached into his pocket and brought out a piece of paper. "Go to the location on the paper."

Cobalt took the paper. "You mean now?"

Lloyd nodded, "Trust me, everything you need will be there. I'll pick you up a week before Beacon's Initiation Exam."

The apprentice nodded. "Thanks, grandpa."

Cobalt was about to leave until Lloyd stopped him. "One more thing." He turned. "This next stage of your training will see a return dependent on how much effort you put in. Work hard."

Cobalt nodded. "I will."

He hugged his grandpa before walking out of the office.

Once he was gone, Lloyd got out of the bed. _"Cobalt's training is handled, so I'll use these next six months to tackle certain affairs."_

_**Lab: Lloyd's Room, Some Time Later…**_

The large room was sparsely decorated with a bed, chair, end table, dresser, and large scroll hanging on the wall. Lloyd sat in his chair and grabbed one of the remotes that was sitting on the end table. He punched in a number causing the scroll to turn on and ring.

Soon, a middle age looking man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes appeared on screen. He also wore shaded spectacles, and an unzipped, black suit over a buttoned vest with a green shirt, black shoes, and dark green pants.

"Lloyd, it has been a while since we last spoke." The man stated.

Lloyd nodded. "Time flies when you have a child to look after, and unfortunately I'm not calling to catch up either. I'm calling because my village was attacked by a group calling themselves the Order of Grimm, and they were after Cobalt."

"The Order of Grimm. Yes, there have been incidents concerning them the last few months. Hunters have fallen, and people have been vanishing from the kingdoms." Ozpin was thoughtful. "Now you're tell me that they want him?"

Lloyd nodded. "I know what you're thinking, but this operation they carried out was meant to capture Cobalt, not kill him."

"It would not be impossible to consider that they have figured out what Cobalt is my friend. At that point it would be better to capture him, and either keep him detained or have him come to their side." Ozpin stated.

Lloyd sighed sadly. "Honestly, that thought had crossed my mind, but it is a thought that I was trying to suppress."

Ozpin took a drink from his mug. "I want you to tell me everything of your encounter. Afterwards, I will see about getting Qrow here to train the boy, but that likely won't happen for some time."

Lloyd nodded and began recounting the events.

_**With Cobalt**_

Cobalt had been walking through the forest for a while now, along an established path that had many turns and twist, and he came to realize that he was far from either village on Patch. He was unsure he could even return home if he followed the directions back.

The road eventually came to an end, and the apprentice came to a clearing that contained a smaller version of his home. The left side was tall much like the exercise room the original lab had. Cobalt approached the front door.

There was a hand scanner at the side of it, so he pressed his right hand to it. The pad lit up and the door opened. He entered the building coming to a living room with a couch and bookshelves loaded with books from legends and myths to history.

"Welcome to the Training Lab." Cobalt turned to the center of the room and found a hologram of Lloyd. "Please, have a seat." The apprentice sat on the sofa before the hologram. "Cobalt, you are here for three months training."

"_But now it's been extended to about six months of training." _Cobalt thought remembering his grandfather's words.

The hologram continued. "This training is simple. You have an exercise room, but it shouldn't be all you use if you wish to grow. There is much you can do with what's around you. On top of that, there is a room with training weights and extra metal disc for Elemental.

The couch you're sitting on is a futon, so it will function as your bed. This will function as your room. There's also a bathroom. You'll find it off the kitchen; however, you must gather and hunt for yourself. You also have no way to preserve food in said kitchen. Good luck."

The hologram vanished.

Cobalt closed his eyes and smiled. _"Alright, this is training I can get behind. First, I need to find this room and get another disc. I also need to find the right weights to start with."_

_**Storage Closet**_

Cobalt had to take an elevator below ground. When he stepped out, he was looking at the largest walk in closet he'd ever seen. On the left-hand side there were shelves that contained boxes with metal disk containing 5 dots instead of the usual 4.

On the right, there were clothes lined up. There was a shirt, vest, boots, and wrist bands. Above each set there was a paper listing out what each piece of clothing weighed and what the set weighed altogether. Though they all looked the same.

"_They aren't exactly my style, but I can work with them until training is over." _Cobalt thought.

The apprentice grabbed the first shirt, 10 pounds if the paper was to be believed, and noticed that it weighed something. He put the shirt back and began looking at the papers. The first few had 5 pounds recorded for their arm bands and boots. It then moved up to 10 pounds.

He'd settled in front of a shirt, vest, and pants at, 60 pounds each, and boots and wrist bands at 10 pounds each. He changed with each article of clothing fitting to his body. Once every piece had been removed, another set had taken its place.

Cobalt nodded. _"Just right. Enough of a challenge for training but won't hold me back to much if a fight breaks out." _Cobalt then walked to the first box and looked at the paper above. _"400 units of fire, water, earth, air, and lightning dust."_

Cobalt passed his hand in front of the box. It beeped, and a disc shot out. Cobalt caught it before removing the empty disc from his back. He then put the new disc in before leaving the room.

_**Outside the Small Lab**_

Cobalt was walking back towards the path as the sun showed that it was midday leaving plenty of time to get started. _"Let's see, I'm going to need water and something to contain a lot of it, reliable sources of food, and stumps to train my hand to hand and weapon skills._

_I'll also need to work on mastering Reinforcement, and there are a few ideas I have for new weapons. I should also work on combining my dust like that steam bullet I used. What else should I do…"_

Cobalt was going to be busy perfecting and learning both old and new skills. This thought, coupled with the list he was making, excited him. He was not going to waist this opportunity to exceed what he could already do.

_**Lab**_

Lloyd had finished explaining everything to Ozpin and was now on his way to one of his many Experiment Rooms.

His fight against the Paladin, Reaper, had given him much to think about. _"The world is changing. Enemies are popping up and they're only getting stronger. At this rate, my days are numbered. I know it; however, that doesn't have to be the case."_


	12. Assassination Attempt & Aura Move

_**Somewhere along the Coast of Patch, Two Weeks until Beacon**_

_**Cobalt: Still Age 16**_

A man dragged his small boat onto the land, so it wouldn't drift away. He had spiky, silver hair, wore a dark blue, long sleeved shirt with matching pants, and a crimson red vest with a matching mask.

A saber was strapped to his back and around his waist he had several pouches. The man took out a map just to make certain he ran off in the right direction. Once he had it, the man put the map away and ran into the forest heading for the small lab.

_**Star Village's Docks**_

An older man with medium length hair, as white as snow, and a dark blue suit with red trim stepped off the boat. He carried no visible weapons, yet he by no means looked like a civilian. In fact, one look at him told people he was able to defend himself.

He was followed by a young man with short, orange hair. This young man wore a white T-shirt with blue jeans. He would look rather normal if it weren't for the sword on his back. It was large and had bandages wrapped around where the hilt should be.

"So, this is where that guy, Cobalt, lives?" The orange haired man asked.

The white-haired man nodded. "That is correct Ichigo."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "You're sure this guy is good enough for the team, Mr. Snow?"

Snow chuckled. "There's more than one way to judge someone other than how many official wins they have besides he was trained by my mentor. The Lloyd Grail. Speaking of which, here he comes now."

Lloyd stopped before Snow and the two clasped hands in a comradery manner. "Snow, it is good to see you. It's been what, seven years now? You know, you used to visit me every year before you got busy."

They parted, and Snow shrugged. "Oh, you must understand, right Master Lloyd? Children require a lot of attention, and I have four while you only have one."

"True, but you're here now, so surely you can spend one night to catch up after going to see Cobalt." Lloyd smiled. "Well, I should say after he refuses to join your group."

Snow smiled, "That sounds lovely, but you can't know for certain he'll refuse. You know the old saying. 'Nothing ventured. Nothing Gained'."

Lloyd handed Snow the same directions he gave Cobalt. "I would love to accompany you, but I'm currently in the middle of training some new guards. You two just need to follow the directions, and you'll find him."

Lloyd left.

"He may be old, but his Aura is monstrous." Ichigo mused.

"Believe it or not, his Aura was three times the size in his younger days." Snow smiled. "Anyways, shall we get going?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes, I believe I'm now looking forward to meeting this Cobalt since someone like that trained him."

Snow said, "Then let us be off."

_**Smaller Lab, Clearing…**_

Cobalt was working up a sweat as he kicked at the stumps he had set up. _"198…199…200."_

Cobalt walked to the side of the lab and picked up one of the rocks he'd fashioned into a glass with his dust. He leaned forward and dumped the water over his head. He then took the lid off another hollowed-out rock and removed some jerky he'd made.

The apprentice took a seat in the shade and began eating. _"I think it's time I move up to the next set of clothing. 150 pounds for shirt, vest, and pants, and 50 pounds for wrist bands and boots… Hm… I'll have to work hard if I want to master them by the time grandpa comes to get me."_

Cobalt rolled to the right as three shuriken imbedded themselves in the wall of the lab. He then sprang to his feet, having removed his vest, creating two shields from his earth dust. He closed his eyes and waited.

As he expected, more shuriken came at him from behind, so he blocked them. Once he had an opening, he exchanged the dust used to make the shields turning them to lightning dust. The apprentice then threw them in the direction the knives came from.

He made the shields explode causing lightning to course through the area. The assailant jumped out of the woods coming to stand before Cobalt. It was the spiky, silver haired man who pulled up to the island on a boat.

"_He's not wearing armor like that lady and he has no visible Faunus features."_ Cobalt thought. "Why are you trying to kill me?"

The assailant didn't answer instead his right arm's veins glowed yellow and lighting formed in his hand. His pupils changed from black to red. The assailant ran at Cobalt moving at incredible speeds straight for the apprentice.

"Chidori." The assailant declared.

Cobalt formed a bow from his lightning dust and pulled the string back causing electricity to spark around the bow until a continuous stream of arrows came at the assailant. The enemy dodged the arrows by rapidly moving right and left as he drew closer.

The apprentice dispelled the bow and reinforced his skin thrusting his right arm forward. The lightning covered hand contacted Cobalt's metal encased hand. It lessened the damage, but he was still pushed back while the assailant was left unharmed.

"_Those eyes must be his Semblance and he has lightning dust in his veins allowing him to do… What was it called? Chidori… Is that old Mistralian?" _Cobalt thought.

The apprentice created twin, air dust long swords that he held backwards. Cobalt then ran at the assailant and attacked him moving as a dancer would; however, none of his strikes made contact.

"_I think I'm starting to catch onto his Semblance. His eye must allow him to react faster than normal. That explains how he was able to avoid my arrows when he was running so fast before. It also explains how he's avoiding me now." _Cobalt thought.

"Getsuga Tensho!" A voice declared.

A blast of black Aura, in the shape of a crescent, slammed into the assailant pushing him away from Cobalt. The apprentice looked to his right as two people stepped out of the brush. It was Snow and Ichigo.

"Sorry for intruding, but I thought it best to lend a hand." Snow declared. "I mean, that man you're facing is the renowned assassin Shade."

Ichigo nodded. "We don't have time for formal introductions so name's Ichigo and he's Snow. We're apparently here to aid you."

"_Shade, I've heard that name before." _Cobalt thought before addressing the men. "I could use some help."

Shade ran at Cobalt again, so he created an ice sword and imbedded it in the ground. Ice spread forth, but the assassin jumped over it. He aimed a kick at Cobalt causing him to form a long sword from his fire dust and touch the ice turning it to steam.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo declared.

The blast of aura came through the steam heading straight for the assassin, so he formed lightning in his hand once more.

"Chidori." Shade declared.

He thrust his hand into the Aura shattering it on impact, but that didn't stop the aura bullets Snow shot from his pistol. Ichigo and Cobalt, armed with a red great sword, ran at Shade slamming their blades into him. The assailant flew straight into a tree cracking it.

The assassin got to his feet. "This is not over."

He withdrew some smoke pellets while Cobalt and Ichigo ran at him. Shade threw the pellets on the ground as the two young men got in close blinding them. Snow sighed and tucked his revolver away. The assassin was nowhere to be seen once the smoke cleared.

"Sheathe your blades." Snow declared. "Shade is already gone."

_**Star Village**_

Lloyd had been watching the battle unfold. _"Jacques Schnee, you have gone to far." _He walked over to the training guards. "Training is over for today. I have an important matter to attend to."

The new guards looked amongst themselves wondering if they should ask why, but the two guards, who survived the fight with the Soldiers months ago, stopped them.

"Lloyd has clearly been enraged by what his cameras showed him."

"It would best to let him handle his business without intervention."

_**Small Lab**_

Ichigo had rejoined Snow and Cobalt approached them. "Hey, thanks for the help you two but based on what you said, I can gleam that this wasn't you two coming to save me."

"You are correct." Snow stated. "We actually came out here to find you because I have a proposition for you."

Cobalt nodded. "Right, come inside, and I'll hear you out. It's the least I can do."

Snow smiled. "Thank you."

_**Living Room, Some Time Later…**_

Ichigo and Snow sat on the couch while Cobalt leaned against a wall across from them. Each of them had a glass of water.

Cobalt took a drink. "Alright, I'm listening."

"Ichigo, it's all you." Snow stated before taking a drink himself.

"Right, I'll start at the beginning. Mr. Snow is a Hunter who learned how to use his Aura for more offensive purposes. In the last seven years, he's been traveling to find those with strong Auras to join his team and learn from him.

As it stands, our actions over the past three years, of our total time existing, have granted us certain rights. One of those being that we will be declared official Huntsman and Huntresses upon our 21st birthdays." Ichigo began.

"So, you wish for me to join your team." Cobalt stated. "I'm flattered, but I have my heart set on going to Beacon."

"Are you sure there is nothing we could do to change your mind?" Snow asks. "I mean, Lloyd has spoken highly of your skills and Aura. I would hate to lose them for Team Limit."

"Wait, Lloyd has spoken to you… Oh, you must be that Snow… one of his past students." Cobalt smiled sheepishly as he rubbed his head. "Sorry, my grandfather has a lot of friends, so it can be hard to remember everyone." He nodded. "I'm sorry, but I wish to go to Beacon."

Snow smiled, "No, it's quite alright on both accounts. It was an honor to meet you regardless of your refusal, and you've been most hospitable." Snow placed the rock glass on the ground. "I am hoping you wouldn't mind being a little more hospitable."

"What do you need?" Cobalt asked.

"Tonight, your grandfather and myself shall be catching up, so I wish for Ichigo to stay here with you. We've traveled quite for quite a while, so I think it'll be good for him to spend some time with someone his age." Snow inquired.

"Would he be okay with that?" Cobalt asked.

Ichigo replied, "I'm more than happy to stay here tonight. Honestly, him meeting with old friends tends to be boring."

"I'll agree… On two conditions." Cobalt offered.

Snow raised an eyebrow. "They are?"

"One, I want you to truthfully answer three questions. Two, you are most likely aware of my Semblance, so…" Cobalt began.

"You learned Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho and wish him to instruct you." Snow stated. "Agreed, on both conditions. Ask away."

"These names… Ichigo and Getsuga Tensho… They're rather odd. Do they mean something?" Cobalt asked.

"In Team Limit I have made it customary for its members to assign a name to their main Aura move and to rename themselves. Of course, some Hunters just like to name their attacks. Anyways, both Ichigo and Getsuga Tensho are old Mistral words. Getsuga Tensho means 'Piercer of Heaven' while Ichigo means 'One Guardian'." Snow explained.

"Those are some pretty impressive names." Cobalt nodded. "Team Limit… is that spelled a certain way or…"

"Team Limit is spelled exactly how you think. It was a name I came up with because they will be the ones to break through not only their limits, but also the limits of what Aura is capable of." Snow explained.

Cobalt looked at the ground. "Last question, my father… did you know him?"

Snow removed a photo from his pocket and looked at it slightly saddened. "Team S-M-O-K (Smoke). You're mother Sakura Blossom, Your father's late best friend Marcus Black, Your late father Onyx Stone, and my late daughter Kobe Snow."

He handed the photo to the apprentice. It displayed a team that looked to be about the same age as Cobalt indicating that they were most likely in their first years at Beacon. His mother had shoulder length pink hair, blue jeans, and wore a bright red shirt with a lighter red over shirt.

The next person, Marcus Black, was smiling with his arm around Cobalt's father, Onyx. The two seemed like good friends. Marcus had short white hair and blue eyes. He wore black pants with a silver, short sleeved shirt. Onyx was giving a thumb up at the camera.

He had a head of spiky, dark blue hair and green eyes. He was wearing black pants with a matching shirt. Over that shirt he wore dark blue armor with black trim. He was the only one with a weapon. A familiar looking black sheathe which contained a katana.

The last person, Kobe, had a straight face, slightly messy black hair, and she wore spectacles. Her attire consists of simple black pants with a matching shirt. On her left shoulder there was a strap which connected to a scroll holder on her right side.

"That was the first thing my daughter sent me, and it was taken shortly after their initiation. She wasn't one to show it but having those three as teammates came to mean mean the world to her." Snow confirmed.

The apprentice nodded and attempted to hand the photo back; however, Snow wouldn't have it. "No, you should keep it."

Cobalt looked at the photo once more. "Are you sure?"

Snow nodded, "I have many photos of my daughter, yet you have none of your parents. Keep it." He withdrew a card with his scroll number on it and handed it to Cobalt. "Take this as well. If you ever want to hear any stories about Team SMOK, I'm your guy."

Cobalt smiled, "Thank you Mr. Snow."

"Don't mention it." Snow stood and looked at the orange haired man. "Ichigo, meet me at the docks tomorrow around midday. It's time we return and begin preparing the team for the Vytal Festival."

Ichigo nodded. "Right."

With that, Snow left.

_**Main Lab, Living Room**_

Lloyd sat across from the screen as a younger man than himself picked up. He had gray white hair, including a mustache, pale skin, and cold, blue eyes. He was wearing a pure white, double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he wore a blue shirt, vest, and a gray-white tie.

"Ah Lloyd, what a…" Jacques began with a fake tone of pleasantry.

"Shut up Jacques. I thought we worked this out ages ago, but now I find out you went after my grandson." Lloyd snapped furious.

Jacques smiled. "I do not know…"

"I'm going to make this simple. You attack my grandson, village, or business again, and you will regret it. You may think me a beast below your consideration. A mere animal that should work for you; however, I'm more human than you ever have, could, or will be.

My genius can go toe to toe with anything your people come up with. That's not opinion. I will destroy your business if you try anything again. I have the knowledge to do so. I will hack every computer and withdraw every bloody deal you've made." Lloyd threatened.

"You can't do that." Jacques dropped his act. "You wouldn't do that. Just sign your dust mines over to me, and this will end. You grandson will be left unharmed."

Lloyd pulled out his scroll and got to work before Jacques eyes. It wasn't long before he'd drawn out a memo with Jacques' signature.

"The payment will be transferred to your account upon Cobalt Sky's death." Lloyd stated.

Jacques opened his eyes wide as Lloyd walked up to the screen presenting the memo. "This took mere minutes to access. You can try anything you like to cover your tracks, but I'll always find them. You seemed to forget who you're dealing with, so let this serve as a reminder.

You try anything underhanded, and I'll send every dirty secret I can get my hands on to every government of Remnant. The only reason I don't do so now is because I respected the hell out of Willow's father. Am I clear?" Lloyd threatened.

Jacques grithis teeth. "Crystal."

"Good." He began working on his scroll. "Now, I have a lot of work that I must attend to."

The screen turned off before Lloyd left the room.

_**Outside the Small Lab**_

"Take a seat." Ichigo ordered. "We're going to begin with a lesson." Cobalt did as he was told. "We'll begin with Offensive Aura vs Defensive Aura. Defensive Aura is the default for all Hunters. It protects against damage and can heal wounds if you have Aura to spare.

In addition, your Aura is used when you use your Semblance. For instance, yours is Mimicry. A Semblance that is always active and constantly drains your Aura; however, this is countered by the drain being miniscule.

It also refills faster than you use it provided you aren't using your Aura. Offensive Aura is different in that you must willingly move Aura, in some way, shape, or form, and project it out. Will it to cause damage.

You must also keep in mind your total Aura. Use too much. Go beyond your limits of Aura, and you run the risk of passing out. You could even die." Ichigo sighed. "Of course, dying is only predicted to happen, and as of yet, has not come to pass."

"So, I must manage my Aura. Not too many Getsuga Tenshos, or other Aura moves, beyond what I can handle while still maintaining my defenses. If I run out of Aura, I become susceptible to Grimm or other enemies." Cobalt summarized.

Ichigo drew his blade and began collecting his Aura. "Very good. Now Offensive Aura is different from Defensive in that you can train to lessen the cost; likewise, you can focus more Aura, in whatever way, to make your Aura move more powerful. Like so."

He slashed his blade at the forest and the black crescent of energy sliced through a couple of trees knocking them down before dissipating.

"So, in all cases it's like a feeling." Cobalt nodded. "I think I get it. It's like other Semblances. Each one has a different feel to it, and to utilize a Semblance correctly, I must get that feeling down."

Ichigo smiled. "Exactly. You must also visualize your Aura moving. Now stand up and begin putting into practice what we have discussed."

The apprentice nodded and did as he was told. They would spend some time on this with Cobalt getting a good grasp on the technique before Ichigo had to leave the next day.


	13. Black Cloak & Grimm Attack

_**Main Lab: Exercise Room, Evening…**_

_**Cobalt: Age 17**_

Cobalt was wearing his pants alone as his right hand rested on a balance post. The apprentice was moving up and down until it was time to switch to his left.

"_I only have four days left before I head to Beacon and take the Initiation Exam. I've been working so hard, and soon I will take that next step towards becoming a Huntsman."_ Once he was done, the apprentice flipped off the post landing on the ground.

"_These are my last minutes of work before resting up for what's to come." _He grabbed the pull-up bar and began doing pull ups. _"My last set of reps." _He continued to push his body. _"It's almost time for dinner." _He did one last pull up before dropping. _"I should get washed up."_

_**Kitchen, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt walked into the kitchen finding the lights off.

They suddenly turned on and Lloyd yelled, "Surprise!" Cobalt jumped back shocked. "Happy 17th birthday!"

The apprentice recovered and looked at the table which had an ice cream cake on it. "What's this?"

Lloyd smiled. "What do you think? This is for your birthday and to celebrate all your work these last seven years. Especially this last year." He grabbed Cobalt by the shoulder and led him to the table. "You deserve it."

Lloyd gave his grandson a present and the boy. "You know, I'd lost track of the days." Cobalt looked at his grandpa with a genuine smile. "That you so much."

"It's nothing fancy, but you can consider it a good luck charm." Lloyd replied. "Go on ahead and open it."

Cobalt opened the present to find dark blue, fingerless gloves with silver, metal plating on the backs. The apprentice removed the gloves and put them on. He made a fist with both hands finding that the gloves did not impede.

"They're perfect." Cobalt hugged his grandpa. "Thank you."

_**Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt had finished eating his fill of ice cream cake.

"Seven years…" Lloyd chuckled. "It's hard to believe that much time has passed since I took you in."

"Yeah, and I'm glad you did." He bowed his head and sighed sadly. "I can't believe it took such a horrible incident for me to see what I could become."

Lloyd was concerned. "Are you okay?"

He stood up. "Yeah Grandpa. I'm going to hit the hay." Cobalt closed his eyes at the doorway. "Sorry if I ruined the evening."

_**Cobalt's Room**_

Guard woke up and looked at Cobalt, but the young man didn't acknowledge him instead he laid down on his bed.

The apprentice looked at the ceiling._ "Steel… I can't believe I lost track of time. The anniversary of everyone's deaths have come and gone, yet I forgot. Is that something that will continue to happen? Will I just forget all of you?" _Cobalt thought sadly.

Guard jumped onto the bed landing atop Cobalt. "Gah, Guard! What was that for?"

Guard barks, stands up, and licks Cobalt's face, repeatedly.

Cobalt laughed. "Okay. Okay. I get it boy. No moping."

Guard happily pants before spinning around and laying down next to his owner. Cobalt smiled and eventually drifted off to sleep.

_**Living Room, Next Day…**_

Cobalt had long since finished the history books given to him, so he'd gotten back to reading the myths and legends he started with long ago. He was currently reading the story of the four maidens and old wizard while Guard laid on the floor next to him.

Lloyd appeared in the doorway. "Cobalt my sensors seem to be on the fritz. They're picking up activity before going silent. This has already repeated a few times now."

Cobalt placed his book on the coffee table. "None of the camera's have picked anything up?"

Lloyd shook his head. "Nothing. I want you to head to the village and check around."

Cobalt hoped to his feet. "Right. Guard and I got this."

Guard barked and followed Cobalt out of the lab.

_**Star Village**_

Cobalt walked into the village. He saw children playing and people going about their normal day. An old woman with shoulder length grey hair and simple, dull blue clothing approached him.

"Hello Cobalt." The old woman said before petting the wolf. "You to Guard."

Cobalt nodded. "Good day Mrs. Ash. Have you seen or heard anything strange?"

"I can't say I have." Mrs. Ash replied. "Is there a problem?"

"We're not quite sure ma'am, but my grandfather has sent me to make sure there isn't." Cobalt replied.

Mrs. Ash smiled. "Such a sweet boy."

She walked away.

"_Maybe I should try Bastion next? No, he's likely been in his office all day. The children! When there was an attack, I was the one to spot Stone and didn't realize what was going on. If something's going down, they might have heard or seen something."_ Cobalt reasoned.

The apprentice walked over to the kids only to be immediately jumped on.

"Cobalt!" All the kids happily shouted.

"You came back!"

"Create more of those weapons!"

"Play a game with us!"

He eventually got them to calm down and got back to his feet. "I'll play with you later, but right now I'm on an important errand for my grandfather. I need to know if you've seen or heard anything odd today."

A girl raised her hand. "Oh, I heard lots of growling coming from outside the wall. It sounded like your wolf except there were lots of them. Were they his family?"

"_Lots of growling? Could it be Grimm!? No, it couldn't be. This island's big, but between Signal and Hunters, like my grandfather and Taiyang, they should be all but eradicated at this point."_ Cobalt looked at the children. "I have to go, but I'll be back."

_**Forest around Star Village, Some Time Later…**_

Cobalt and Guard had been walking through the trees looking for anything out of the ordinary. Just as he was about to head back to the village, they came upon a clearing near the river.

A figure. in a black cloak, was speaking to himself. "Time is moving forward, and the thought of such a different meeting excites me."

Cobalt approached him. "Hey, who are you?"

The figure turned and Cobalt saw that all his features, but his mouth, were covered by the cloak and hood. "So, you've shown yourself. Hm, who am I? I'm afraid that's a question I don't wish to answer. Though you'll know later."

Cobalt raised an eyebrow. _"What is this guy talking about?"_

The figure smiled. "Though you are wasting your time here considering the Grimm that lie beneath our feet. They will attack your village before moving onto Signal." The man simply stated.

"What are you saying!?" Cobalt asked confused.

The figure turned away from him. "Times ticking ever onward. How do you wish to spend your time? Is it speaking with me or will you save your village?"

The figure walked away leaving Cobalt and Guard. The wolf looked to his master waiting for instructions. The choice was made when Cobalt noticed smoke rising from the direction of Star Village.

"Guard, I'm taking the quick route back. I want you to take the long route and deal with any Grimm your come across." Cobalt ordered.

Guard barked and ran into the brush while Cobalt ran back the way they came.

_**Star Village**_

Cobalt ran into the village finding the guards doing their best to fend off a horde of Beowolves, but they were far too large for them to deal with while protecting the civilians. On top of that, buildings were on fire which slowed the guards down as they had to free the trapped civilians.

"_No, not this time." _Cobalt clenched his fist determined._ "I will protect them!"_

He created two small machine guns, from his fire dust, and opened fire on the Beowolves. This drew the attention of the horde as their comrades started dropping dead.

Cobalt addressed the villages. "Everyone, listen up!" Beowolves charged at him, so he gunned them down. "If you're able bodied, help your fellow villager to my grandfather's lab! You'll be safe there. Guards, go with them because there's a chance I won't be able to hold them!" He created a red great sword slicing a Beowolf in half. "Hurry!"

Doctor Bastion shouted, "You heard him! If people are frozen in terror, grab them and go! Cobalt's got this!"

Cobalt changed to twin pistols and continued firing on the Beowolves as he ran away from the now retreating villagers. "Hey, you dumb mutts! Focus on me!"

He never stopped firing and taunting the horde as the villagers fled down the path. This resulted in most of the Grimm focusing their attention to him but three Beowolves gave chase to those retreating.

The apprentice charged into the horde, creating a rapier from his lightning dust, meeting the Grimm halfway. He used the style he gleamed from Winter. His movements became more of a dance as he weaved through the Grimm thrusting the blade into them.

He soon finished off the last Beowolf leaving evaporating corpses littered around the village. He was preparing to follow the villagers when an Alpha Beowolf, with bones protruding from its back, entered the village turning its attention o Cobalt.

The apprentice created a shield from earth dust and blocked the Alpha Beowolf's claws. Before he could land a hit of his own, Guard ran at the Grimm slamming into it. The golden wolf landed growling at the Alpha, and the Alpha growled back.

Cobalt came in slamming his shield into the Grimm. "Guard leave this one to me. I want you to go after the villagers down the path and make sure their okay."

Guard heeded the order and ran down the path. The Grimm growled after the wolf until Cobalt appeared nailing the Beowolf with a thrust from his rapier. The Alpha sprang back turning to Cobalt before charging at him.

The apprentice used his shield catching the Beowolf's claws before thrusting his sword into the Grimm. Electricity surged through the Grimm and it fell slowly evaporating like the rest of the Grimm. Almost immediately after he heard bears growling.

Cobalt turned to the gate as 5 Ursai entered. _"Why are there so many Grimm coming to the village? Where did they even come from?" _He formed a red bow and pulled the string back. _"It doesn't matter. I must beat them._

_If I don't, they could run after the villagers, and there's no guarantee they've made it to the lab yet."_ The Ursai charged at Cobalt, so her jumped onto a nearby roof_. "Just a few more feet… Now!"_

A barrage of fire dust arrows came from the bow, but the Ursai broke apart resulting in only one falling. The rest charged at the house tearing into the structure. The building began shaking.Cobalt formed a great sword from air dust before jumping off the roof.

The apprentice pointed the sword down impaling another Ursa before rolling to his feet. The house then came down behind him with the remaining 3 Ursai coming out of the wreckage charging straight for him.

Cobalt held the great sword in his right hand while creating an earth dust shield in his left. He brought the shield up blocking an Ursa's claws. He let go of the shield, pivoted around the beast, and thrust the sword into the Grimm's body.

The apprentice rolled to the right avoiding another Ursa as the Ursa with his sword turned into dust and started evaporating. Cobalt then made the sword and discarded shield explode catching the last Ursai with shards of air and earth dust.

He then made twin pistols from his fire dust and began unloading into the nearest Ursa until it to fell leaving one Ursa to deal with. This Ursa charged Cobalt catching him with it's paw. The apprentice flipped in mid air and landed on his feet.

He then created a lightning dust lance as the last Ursa growled at him menacingly. It charged at Cobalt, but he stood his ground thrusting the lance out at the approaching Grimm. The Ursa swatted the lance away, but that was exactly what the Apprentice wanted.

Now he was in range having created twin, red long swords. Cobalt lunged forward driving the blades into the Grim. They burned as the apprentice gripped them both giving a mighty yell as he pushed the swords out cutting them free of the Grimm.

The last Ursa fell and slowly began to evaporate as Cobalt scanned the village for any more Grimm. _"The threat seems to be over, and the houses are smoldering out."_ He sighed._ "These Grimm couldn't have started this. Could it have been that figure? If not him, then who?"_

His attention was drawn to the gate as three people walked through it heading towards him. While it was true that he hadn't meet them, he'd certainly heard of them. The one leading the group was a middle age man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes.

He wore shaded spectacles, and an unzipped, black suit over a buttoned vest with a green shirt, black shoes, and dark green pants. He walked with a cane, though not like someone who needed it. Behind him stood a younger man with short blond hair and blue eyes.

On his right arm was a tattoo like a heart. He wore brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off.

For armor, he had a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm. Next to the blond-haired man their stood a middle-aged woman with light-blonde hair tied back in a bun. Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin ovular glasses.

Her attire consisted of a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline. Her lower body was covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. She also had a collapsed riding crop attached to the top of her right boot.

The silver haired man was clapping, "Well done." He and his companions stopped before Cobalt. "We had heard there were Grimm invading, but it appears as though we were not needed."

Cobalt noticed that the blond-haired lady was staring at him, but she quickly turned her attention to the village.

He turned to the silver haired man curious. "So, I could understand Mr. Xiao Long coming out here, but what are Beacon's Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress doing here on Patch?"

"So, you have heard of us." Ozpin stated. "We were at Signal when a call came in for Hunters, and despite our current professions, we are first and foremost Hunters." He turned to his companions. "Glynda, take Taiyang and ensure that there are no more Grimm in the area. Afterwards, come join me at Lloyd's lab."

Glynda nodded. "Right."

They left the village.

Ozpin turned back to Cobalt. "Now, it is a pleasure to meet you Cobalt Sky. Honestly, if you weren't set to come to Beacon, I'd have offered you a place on the spot. At the very least I can offer you a lift to Vale tomorrow that way you can take the bullhead with the other students the day after."

Cobalt smiled. "That's very kind of you sir. My grandfather will likely be busy rebuilding." He turned to the path leading to the lab. "If you would follow me, I can take you to the lab.

_**Lab**_

Cobalt walked in to be met with applause and cheering from the villagers.

Lloyd walked up to his grandson happily putting his arm around him. "I'm proud of you and Guard. He caught up with the villagers just in time to take down the Beowolves."

Cobalt chuckled. "Thanks Grampa. Now I need a shower, and I'll have to get packed. Headmaster Ozpin has offered me a lift to Vale tomorrow

He pulled away from his grandfather, and the people let him pass as Ozpin entered the lab.

Lloyd smiled. "Ozpin, it has been awhile. How are you doing old friend?"

Ozpin gave a small smile. "I have been doing well. I hope we are not imposing given current events, but I promised young Cobalt a ride to Beacon tomorrow evening."

Lloyd shrugged. "There's plenty of room. Let me get the villagers settled before we catch up."

_**Cobalt's Room, Night…**_

Cobalt was dressed in his night clothes and had just finished packing his bags. He'd thought about packing more, but those could be sent latter. Currently, Guard was using one of his bags as a pillow while lying on the floor. Cobalt smiled before sitting down to write another letter.

"_Hey Steel,_

_Today I was sent to investigate the village. I eventually came upon a man in a black cloak that spoke cryptically. In the end, he got away while me and Guard went about fighting off Grimm. That's right! I fought my first Grimm today! Can you believe it?_

_After I was done, Headmaster Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, and Taiyang Xiao Long arrived having received word that we needed Hunters. Tomorrow, he's giving me a lift into Vale. Soon I will be attending Beacon, and one step closer to becoming a Hunter._

_Signed,_

_Cobalt"_

He put the letter with the rest before climbing into bed and instantly falling asleep.

_**Living Room**_

Ozpin and Lloyd sat down to a cup of coffee.

"So, what do you think of him? I know you arrived much earlier, so you had to have seen him in action." Lloyd asked.

Ozpin said, "I'll put it this way. Each of his parents could be described in one word when they attended Beacon. This doesn't mean there weren't other aspects to them. These are just what shown through the brightest.

His father was strong for obvious reasons. His mother, on the other hand, was determined. Never once did she show her Semblance, but that just made her train harder. Hence why I made her a leader and dubbed them team SMOK.

Cobalt seems to be a combination of the two. It is too early for me to say if it is the right or wrong amount, but he seems to be leaning towards the right amount. Considering you vouch for him, and what I've heard of his deeds. Speaking of his mother, has he…"

Lloyd replied, "He doesn't want anything to do with her, nor does he wish to learn of her. Why?"

Ozpin sighed, "It might keep Glynda from telling him she's his aunt."

"She is?" Lloyd asked shocked.

"Technically, considering it was her family that adopted Sakura. The two were so close before she vanished on us." Ozpin stated.

"How come she hasn't come forward?" Lloyd asked on the verge of rage.

Ozpin took a drink of his coffee. "At first, she knew nothing of the boy's existence, then three years ago Sakura sent her a letter, the first letter in a long while, informing her about him. At this point it is fear of what he will think of her. A fear that may have some grounding it appears."

Lloyd sighed, "Look, I think his reasons for not wanting to know about her are just. He doesn't say it but being abandoned has deeply affected him. He doesn't want anything to do with her, yet I do not believe this would dissuade him from getting to know his aunt.

If she wishes to enter his life, then it needs to be for good. If you'll recall, he lost his whole village, his family, that is what drives him to become a Hunter. He doesn't want to lose those precious to him again nor does he wish others to feel that pain."

Ozpin nodded, "I'll be sure to inform her." He got up. "Thanks for the coffee."


End file.
